A Chance to Love
by 12reader
Summary: What if there was someone who should've got custody of Harry after Sirius was imprisoned? What if this person was forced to stay away yet kept watch and planned to get custody somehow? This is their story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Everything concerning Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing!

**Prologue:**

There was one other who watched over Harry after he was taken to the Dursleys; Someone who heartily shared Minerva's opinion of them and wished more than anything to take Harry to a safer place but was powerless to do so. Her name was Sabrina Wildwind; she had been named Harry's godmother by Lily Potter. Guardianship of the baby would've gone to her after Sirius Black's arrest, except for one demeaning factor; Sabrina was a Veela.

Since Veela were considered dangerous and non-human, Sabrina would've been deemed unfit to care for The-Boy-Who-Lived, especially with the Ministry in such upheaval after You-Know-Who's sudden disappearance. Never mind that she would've guarded him with her life and a Veela was considered to be at its most powerful when protecting a nestling. However, their territorial streaks, wild tempers and possessive behavior frightened the more conservative parts of wizarding society.

The night that Harry was left on Petunia Evans nee Dursley's doorstep, Hagrid, Albus and Minerva were startled when Sabrina strode out of the shadows toward them, her eyes black with the force of her inner Veela's anger. "Why them? You could've chosen someone else, old man." Albus tried to placate her but she cut him off mid-sentence. "I know why I cannot have him. But mark me well, old man. I will not be kept out of his life, especially once he arrives at Hogwarts. No matter which House he is sorted into."

Minerva had silently applauded Sabrina's warning and Albus had tried to seem unaffected. "I will not forbid you from seeing Harry, Sabrina but you must not reveal yourself to the Muggles." Sabrina had snorted. "After all this time, do you think me stupid, _Headmaster_? I have the feeling that you will regret your decision to hand _my_ godson over to a woman who has always been bitter about her sister's gifts while she remained a Squib. Petunia never contacted Lily once during the time she was at Hogwarts, Albus, no matter how many letters she received. That didn't change when Lily married James or even after Harry was born. I wonder how she will treat her dear nephew when his mother was shunned by her own blood-kin?" With a final glare, Sabrina blew a kiss to the bundle on the porch and then Apparated away from 4 Privet Drive, Whinging, Surrey.


	2. A Mother's Anguish

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, all hail JK Rowling!**

Over the next few years, Sabrina watched with an aching heart and continually simmering anger from her inner Veela as Harry was practically made a slave to his 'loving family'. The healthy, happy baby she'd rocked to sleep in her arms at the Potters' family manor quickly became a starved, ill-dressed, quiet, submissive boy while his cousin was a selfish, loud, spoiled whale of a brat.

Since Harry was rarely let out of his cupboard, let alone the house, Sabrina had little opportunity to look upon him and what she did see alarmed her greatly. So much so that she began sending letter after letter to Albus and Minerva, begging them to do something. Albus chided her for over-reacting to what was surely only discipline. After all, blood was everything in the Wizarding World; why should Muggles feel different? Minerva only said that Albus knew best and that Sabrina should just let things be.

This naive behavior regarding Harry's home life was astounding. Sabrina had to exert great control over her Veela blood to keep from storming the house and hexing the Dursleys to within an inch of their miserable lives before taking Harry away and then cursing those responsible for putting him there with something horrid. She knew that if she did either thing, she'd probably go to Azkaban and Harry would just be sent back to his bad situation. So she began planning how to be able to interact with Harry under the radar while still adhering to Albus' ruling.

When Harry was three, the Dursleys went on their first vacation, leaving the boy with 'that crazy cat-lady' Mrs. Arabella Figg. Since Sabrina was familiar with the woman, she took advantage and visited whenever Harry stayed over. She put a glamour on at those times, appearing to be a tender-hearted vet who assisted Mrs. Figg with her cats. She always made sure that Harry was well fed at these times, trying to make up for when he went without food, which was much too often.

It was agony for Sabrina to watch her god-son go through such horrible things when everyone else in the wizarding world assumed that the Boy-Who-Lived was spoiled rotten by fawning relatives just like any other pureblood child would be with his fame. As if, she fumed silently. They probably wouldn't even believe the truth if she had the evidence on the Daily Prophet's front page!

The final straw came a month before Harry's tenth birthday. The day, Saturday, was extra hot and sunny without wind and Vernon had taken advantage of it. He'd ordered Harry outside, locking the door behind the boy while the others went shopping for Dudley and then to a movie. 'The freak' was to clip the hedges, weed and water the garden, paint the fence... the list was impossibly long and no food was to be provided. If the boy wasn't finished by the time they came back, Vernon had threatened to withhold food for a week and lock Harry in his cupboard yet again!

Sabrina, who had been listening at the window, watched as Harry worked as fast as possible, trying to beat the rising sun. He was doing well but he'd been without food for two days already and soon became lethargic. Sabrina nearly had a heart attack as the boy used the huge, heavy shears to clip the hedge around the back of the house; she was so afraid that his fatigue would prove fatal.

Despite Harry's best efforts, he'd barely completed half of his chores before the Dursleys came home early. Not caring that Harry was nearly delirious from the intense heat and lack of water, Vernon literally dragged the half-conscious lad inside, snarling and giving him a vicious kick in the ribs. As the door closed, Sabrina heard the sound of a very hard slap and her inner Veela shrieked. Overcome with maternal rage and fear, Sabrina stormed to Arabella's house and asked to use the Floo. She wasn't going to just sit and watch anymore, something had to be done to help her god-son and no-one was going to stop her this time!


	3. Maternal Rage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe.**

A/N: Just a quick thank you to everyone who's considered my story worth a look! I'm flattered! But please review as well. I need actual feedback, LOL! Enjoy!

Since it was early in the day still, Sabrina asked that he gather all of the teachers in the staff room; she needed to bring something to their attention. Especially Severus Snape, who had understandably hated Harry's father with a passion since their school days, especially since James and his friends had regularly humiliated him in front of the student body and his beloved Lily. There was no way that she was going to let the bitter Potions Master have at her boy, not when he'd already suffered so with his relatives.

Since she had visited the school often after her graduation, Sabrina was well-known by the staff. Now she greeted warmly by all, save for Filch and Severus of course. She gave an apologetic smile to them all and said, "I apologize for asking you to take time out of your busy schedules for this meeting. This won't take long, I promise."

Professor Flitwick actually laughed. "Not at all, my dear, I'm sure that we all were relieved to have an excuse to leave our paperwork." His comment made nearly everyone present chuckle and Sabrina sent the Charms professor a fond smile. "I suppose so, Professor."

She took a deep breath and said, "As you all know, my godson Harry Potter will be starting his first term here next September. I'm here to personally ask that you watch out for him." Of course, Severus had to retort and spat out, "You mean that we are to put him on an even higher pedestal? I think not, Mistress Wildwind. I will not have another Potter set loose on my Slytherins."

Severus's rant would've gone on but Sabrina's magic flared angrily and all present broke out in a cold sweat as the windows actually shook. "Shut your venomous mouth, Severus Tobias Snape! That's enough of your bile!" Her voice was raspy with the force of reining in her Veela, her eyes darkening to black slowly. "I will not allow your grudge against James to make Harry's coming years here miserable when he's gotten enough of that already at Privet Drive. It is possible that only you can truly sympathize with what the child has gone through these past ten years. What am I talking about? Well, take a look at this!"

She released her magic in a spell similar to Legilimency. She let each person in the room see what she had witnessed: her godson being forced to cook and clean like a house-elf from the time he could walk, to perform tasks better suited for a teenager while still a toddler and given barely any instructions. Terribly neglected while his 'family' lived off the generous stipend that Albus sent them each month; Dudley being spoiled rotten while his cousin lived off garbage and hand-me-downs that never fit, if even that. How Harry was beaten for things that he couldn't explain or help, hunted down by his cousin's friends like a fox chased by hounds, the cupboard with the lock that was rarely opened to let him out for anything but work. What had happened that very afternoon when the Dursleys came home.

"See now, Albus, what you have wrought with your 'for-the-greater-good' mentality? My son has never known what happened to his parents or what his heritage is, as is the right of every magical child. He has never known love, warmth or comfort from those supposed to love and shield him. It is a small wonder to me that his magic has not gone Dark from all he has endured. Those blood wards are a joke."

Sabrina looked at Severus, who was pale. "Harry never had a mother's love, unlike you, to shield him from another's wrath, save when he was a babe. What say you now, Severus? Is he just like James, who was spoiled by his parents because he was the only child? My son knows what its' like to be a victim and I will not have him suffer the same here. The poor boy actually thinks that what's been pounded into his head is right, that there is no such thing as magic and he is unworthy of the smallest kindness! That he is a freak!"

For some strange reason, Albus was either brave or stupid enough to interject, "He is not your son, Sabrina. How many times must I tell you that Harry is not your responsibility and never will be? It is not possible."

"SILENCE, OLD MAN!" Sabrina's magic flared again as her eyes turned black again, only this time her wings made an appearance. "Be thankful that I do not take your life here and now, as would be my right as a Veela charged with protecting another's child. YOU have prevented me from keeping a promise to a woman I loved as a sister and I am well within my rights to take him as mine, under Veela law. Only to keep my son from becoming fodder for the Daily Prophet and your pitiful excuse for a Minister have I refrained from doing so, not in deference to your 'decree'. Those blood wards became useless long ago and you ignored all the warnings! It is only by luck and his magic that Harry is still alive."

She stalked toward the table and fear flashed over the old wizard's face for the first time. "Law or no law, he will _not_ be staying with those _fiends_. My clan has been made aware of everything and my family has seen what Harry has been through. Everything was documented and sent to the Wizengamot. Amelia Bones has informed me that no trial is needed as they are all aware that Veelas can't lie concerning those under their protection. The Wizengamot has decreed these to be extenuating circumstances, especially since they concern The-Boy-Who-Lived. I've been awarded full custody of Harry and the order cannot be contested." **Silence.**


	4. A Family's Reaction

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I own nothing!**

A/N: Okay, the reason I'm updating this story so fast is because of the unexpected response! Over 250 hits already? THANK YOU! The more hits, the faster the chapters are uploaded! Sorry that this next one will have to be short. Next one will be longer, promise!

Outraged by his grand plans being thwarted so suddenly, Albus shot to his feet. "I absolutely forbid it!" At that moment, a new voice came from the doorway. "You can't forbid anything, old man! You don't have the right!" Everyone turned to see at least five adult Veelas standing in the doorway, glaring at all present. Sabrina's family had arrived to back her up.

The eldest Veela was 6'5" with raven-black hair and beard only slightly streaked with grey. Sabrina's father, Marcus, looked ready to commit out-right murder. "You _dared _to send my precious grandson to a woman who hates everything even seeming to be of magic! How was he supposed to survive Hogwarts with no proper education whatsoever? The boy can hardly write or read, never mind that he's skin and bones!" Harry's new uncles, William and Jackson, were just as angry and didn't trust themselves to speak. Their mother, Catrina, was weeping in the arms of her daughter. "Our darling boy... How could they...?"

Marcus walked up to the table and nearly everyone shrank back upon feeling the rage in his aura, the promise of retribution. "Listen well, Albus. Like my daughter, I am well within my rights to take your life since you've knowingly endangered Harry's life many times over without care. But since I do not want to go to Azkaban before undoing the damage you've done, I will refrain. But you will _not_ meddle further. You have done enough damage already."

Marcus turned to his family. "Let us not waste any more time here. Harry needs us." The family swept out of the room and Apparated once through Hogwarts' gates, leaving the entire teaching staff reeling in shock from what had been revealed to them. Then Minerva and Poppy made the windows shake as they reprimanded Albus for a whole hour.


	5. The Dursleys

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter, except my own OCs.A/N: Here's the longer chapter I promised. Hope y'all enjoy!It was another regular Sunday in the Dursley house. Still suffering from near-heatstroke and hunger, Harry had nevertheless made a wonderful lunch for his relatives as usual. When he'd politely asked Petunia for a piece of bread, Dudley had teased him by offering and then throwing the food on the floor. Vernon had blamed Harry for the wasted food and thrown him into his cupboard, promising that he wouldn't get anything to eat that day or the next. Dudley had trudged extra hard up the stairs, making dust rain down on Harry's head like usual and laughing.

Trying to ignore the familiar gnawing sensation in his stomach and his aching head, Harry had laid down on his dirty, worn out cot and tried to sleep, knowing all too well that he would need it. Around one o'clock in the afternoon, the door bell rang, which was unusual. After hearing unfamiliar yet strangely soothing voices coming from the front door, Harry sat up. He could hear Aunt Petunia simpering and inviting the visitors in.

Vernon came and opened the door, yanking his nephew out by the arm so hard that his shoulder was nearly wrenched out of the socket. "Boy, go make tea, we have guests! Be quick about it or I'll wallop you good later." Trying not to succumb to dizziness, Harry scurried into the kitchen and set about getting things ready, trying not to be distracted by the beautifully soothing voices coming from the living room. Petunia's voice was pitched higher than normal and Vernon sounded very pompous. Could their guests be new clients at Vernon's job?

"Hurry up in there, Boy!" Harry started and grabbed the tray with shaking hands. "I'm coming, Uncle!" Praying that Dudley wouldn't do anything to make him mess up, he lifted the heavy tray off the counter and carefully made his way into the living room, head down like usual to avoid eye contact.

He glanced up from under his fringe at the strangers and nearly gasped. They looked like angels! Though dressed casually, they seemed to glow from the inside and he guessed this was what had his relatives so enthralled.

Hands shaking from nervousness, he poured the tea and quietly asked the customary 'sugar?' question. Only the older woman wanted sugar and then it was time to serve Vernon and Petunia. He got through Petunia's cup fine and was handing Vernon his cup when Dudley decided to make an appearance. "MUM! My game system's broke! I want it fixed now!"

Harry was so startled that he jumped a foot in the air. Hot tea splashed Vernon's shirt, making the walrus howl. "You stupid freak! Look what you've done!" He lunged to his feet, looming above Harry, who was whimpering apologies and cringing. "Sorry, Uncle. I'll clean it up! Please, Uncle, don't-"

SMACK! Harry was backhanded so viciously that he fell backward into the coffee table, the impact breaking the tea service and scattering sugar everywhere. Petunia shrieked at the mess while Vernon roared angrily, "Clumsy brat!" Dudley crowed with triumphant laughter.

Unaware of the numerous shallow wounds he'd just suffered from the broken china sticking out of his arms and back, Harry tried to scramble away from danger, unconsciously moving toward the beautiful strangers seated on the couch. He was unaware that they had come to their feet in alarm and were moving toward him. All he could see was his uncle's purple face and knew that he was in for the beating of his life. Why had Dudley chosen _now_ to appear?

"You won't be able to walk for a month by the time I'm done with you, freak!" Vernon began taking off his belt and Harry whimpered. Then he was surprised when soft arms encircled him protectively and a sweet scent came to his nose. "Stop it!" A woman cried out. The lone male shouted, "Dursley! The boy has done nothing to deserve such!" as the other soft female voice whispered in Harry's ear, "Easy there, sweetie. He won't hurt you."

Vernon halted mid-step, surprised that anyone would defend and comfort his freak of a nephew. He couldn't believe that the pretty woman he'd been subtly leering at was cooing nonsense at Harry, who looked as surprised as he was. But slowly, the boy's cut hands came up to clutch convulsively at the arms surrounding him as if for reassurance. All three strangers were glaring murderously at Vernon.

Petunia didn't know what to do. She was used to Vernon beating Harry; the brat deserved it every time. But her husband had never done the boy's punishment in front of company before. She couldn't believe that three strangers would be more concerned about the boy than her ruined tea set and Vernon's tea-drenched shirt. "Go to your room, boy. You can clean this up later."

Trained to obey all orders from his relatives, Harry immediately began to struggle to his feet. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He was shocked when the male stranger placed a hand on his shoulder gently, forcing him to stay seated. "Stay still, son, you're bleeding all over. Catrina, darling, find some ice and wrap it in a towel, please. His cheek is swelling terribly." The older woman immediately flew toward the kitchen as the younger was already talking on her cell phone. The two younger males crowded close to Harry, glaring at his attacker.

Vernon abruptly began to turn red and then purple, not used to being scolded by strangers. "Now, see here! The boy is our responsibility, not yours! We will decide how to deal with him!" The older man glared at him. "By letting the kid bleed to death, no doubt! You'll be lucky not to get charged with abuse of a minor, Dursley!"

Catrina returned swiftly with the towel and gave it to Harry. He whispered a thank you and then began to sponge away the bloodstains on the carpet. Sabrina was surprised. "Sweetheart, that's for your cheek, not the floor." Harry shook his head and whispered frantically. "I have to clean up or I'll have no food tonight." He didn't see the trio grow pale as he began to work frantically.

"You won't get food today or for a week after what you've done, boy! Mark my words!" Vernon usually wouldn't act like this in front of company but his anger had made him reckless. He went to kick Harry only to fall back with a cry of pain when the older stranger nailed him in the nose, breaking it. "Sit down and shut up! You've done more than enough and now you will pay for it." All four strangers ignored Petunia's screech and focused on Harry.

Five minutes later, the ambulance and police had arrived. Vernon tried to pin everything on the Wildwinds but Marcus pulled out a hidden tape recorder and pressed play. Then they brought out all of the evidence Sabrina had acquired over the past ten years. Marcus asked the police to keep things quiet, which they agreed to. Once the police left and Harry had been taken to the hospital with Sabrina, Marcus and Catrina faced the now-frightened Dursleys.

"You will tell no-one that we have taken Harry. If anyone comes looking for him, make up something convincing." Marcus was beyond furious but kept his cool. "You should've taken care of Harry no matter what or who he was. Now we will attempt to undo the damage you've done and you'd better hope that we can." They left the family trembling in fear and drove away, William and Jackson both silently vowing to wreak havoc on the Dursleys for Harry. Veelas always sought justice for their fledglings.


	6. Revelations and Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe.**

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. One minute he'd been ready for pain like every day of his short life and then he'd been rescued by strangers. It felt like a dream, even as the nurses checked him over. A male doctor with a kind face spoke to the women who'd accompanied him to the hospital, looking very grave. Harry had been given drugs to dull the pain, so he couldn't understand what was being said but both of the women looked ready to cry.

The older man and woman from before, Harry assumed, were the parents. They took seats on his bed and talked to him gently, not seeming to care that he couldn't really understand because of the painkillers. The whole group of strangers looked concerned and protective, things that Harry didn't understand. Why would anyone be concerned for a freak like him? But he was so tired... why worry about it? So he let the drugs do their work and slipped into the deep, comforting black of sleep. There he dreamed that people with wings sheltered him from his relatives and anything that could hurt him.

Once Harry had gone to sleep, Sabrina turned to her parents. "We have to do a blood adoption and soon. If he has the Wildwind name, maybe things won't be so bad once he starts at Hogwarts. Plus, it might get rid of that awful scar." She had a point but Marcus didn't want to rush into things. Harry had to be made aware of what he truly was and of how his new world worked first; He had to become comfortable with his new family and new life before tackling such problems as his fame and schooling. "We must be slow and gentle while teaching him all that he should've known from day one. There is no need to rush as we have a full year to prepare him." The family agreed.

The women went home to prepare the manor for their newest family member while Marcus and his sons stayed behind to watch over Harry. After the mandatory over-night stay in the hospital, the child would be taken to his new home. Marcus just hoped that Harry's ten years of submissive conditioning could be undone with patience, kindness and love.

If need be, the Wildwinds would home-school him for one year. That way, he would have more time to adjust to real life and also be able to get ahead of some of his classmates. Although Dumbledore would be left wondering what had happened to his Savior, as the Dursleys would surely make-up some believable story. The thought of the manipulative Headmaster and his precious Order going barmy over Harry missing after their 'discussion' in Albus' office made Marcus smirk. _Perhaps Harry should stay home the first year... just to make everyone in the Ministry sweat a little._


	7. New Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter!**

Harry woke to find himself lying on a bed in a white room that smelled of antiseptics and bleach. As he began to feel around for his glasses in order to see more clearly, a familiar voice said, "Ah. Finally awake, Harry? Here they are." He handed over the glasses and Harry whispered a thank-you as he put them on. His emerald-green eyes flashed in vague recognition. "You're one of the men who came to our house." The man nodded. "Do not be afraid, Harry. No one is going to hurt you." The poor boy looked confused and apprehensive. "Sir, what happened? Why am I here and not at the Dursleys?"

Marcus gently explained what had occurred and Harry looked stunned. It was hard for him to believe that anyone would be willing to 'rescue' him from the Dursleys. Marcus explained further that unfortunate circumstances had caused Harry to be placed with people other than those his parents had chosen as guardians. But now that was going to change.

"Would you be willing to give us a chance, my child? My daughter dearly wishes to have you live with us, as does the rest of my family." Harry looked afraid to hope and Marcus really couldn't blame him. "You won't get tired of me? I won't have to go back to the Dursleys?" At those timid questions, the older man's heart broke. "Not as long as any of us draw breath, Harry. The Dursleys are no longer your guardians and no matter what anyone says, you are as good as ours. Once you become accustomed to living with us, we will have an adoption ceremony to make you a true Wildwind. Would you like that?"

This offer of officially being part of a family and actually being loved brought tears to Harry's eyes. "I... I'd like that very much, Sir." Marcus chuckled. "You can call me Marcus or Grandfather, son. Sounds better, yes?" Harry nodded, too overwhelmed at the moment to express what he was feeling verbally.

Marcus spent the next few hours informing Harry of his heritage and what was going to happen. Despite being taught for nearly a decade that magic didn't exist and that freaks didn't deserve to live normally, Harry was becoming hopeful about the prospect of a new life with people who would actually love him.


	8. New Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A/N: Hey, I fixed it so that non-members can review my stories since the lack of that feature drove me crazy before I became a member. So have it and thanks!

After Harry was cleared to leave the hospital, the family went to a nearby empty alley and Apparated to their family manor. Harry, unused to such transportation, couldn't help but dry-heave once they 'landed'. Knowing that he was still weak from blood loss, hunger and dehydration, Marcus carried him inside. His heart melted as Harry's hands fisted in his dark-blue robes. "There is nothing to fear, child. Remember that."

The house-elves had already prepared a room for the new young master in the family wing. Sabrina helped Harry take a bath and dress in warm, soft pajamas. The boy looked like he was in a wonderful dream and afraid to wake up. Sabrina smiled and gently tousled his already wild hair. "This is no dream, little one. You will still be here in the morning when you wake up. This is the start of a new life for you, one I am sure you will love." Once Sabrina was sure that Harry was sleeping peacefully in his new bed, she placed a ward on the door to alert the house in case Harry had nightmares and then joined her family in the study on the first floor.

The magical portraits had been appalled at Harry's state when Marcus carried him through the house and were being very verbal about it. William and Jackson, shielded by a Silencing spell, had already wrecked a few chairs in releasing their own rage. Marcus was comforting his beloved mate, who couldn't stop crying. Sabrina couldn't blame any of them.

"Now is not the time to grieve for what should have been. We must make certain not to spoil Harry, teach him right from wrong. Otherwise things could go pear-shaped." Marcus nodded at his daughter's words. "Aye and he must also learn not to be prejudiced against any of the Houses so that it'll be easier for him to make allies and friends. But we must also make sure that Dumbledore does not have opportunities to manipulate him even slightly. That naive old coot has done enough damage where Harry is concerned." There was mutual agreement from everyone on that front.


	9. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It took almost three months of constant watching and reassurances before Harry began to believe that his new family would never hurt or abandon him for anything. He became fond of the male Veelas very quickly, especially when they introduced him to the joy of flying on a child-sized broom.

The family also paid for Harry to have his eyes magically corrected so that he could see without glasses. No sense in him getting picked on by other pure-bloods for something so easily corrected by magic. Harry actually wept after the procedure and hugged Sabrina, who had accompanied him.

Once Harry was feeling more at ease in Wildwind Manor, his lessons began in earnest. Catrina had the task of bringing Harry up to speed with his learning, Muggle and Wizard. Harry was always in awe of what magic could do and eager to learn now that he didn't have to worry about 'repercussions' from his hateful relatives. He became adept at Charms to tame his hair and clean his clothes as well as slightly more advanced spells.

Catrina wanted him slightly beyond first-years but instructed her grandson that he must not be overly proud. She also encouraged him to assist those who struggled; that way, he could make friends easier. Sabrina taught her son how to act in public and what was appropriate in terms of speaking. There would be no mention of 'mud-blood' or other derogatory terms in her house or someone was going to get their mouth washed out with soap!

William got Harry interested in beginner Potions while Jackson taught him Muggle-style defense. However, it was Marcus who taught Harry some of the most important things about how to survive in the Wizarding world: how to subtly make allies of those who would otherwise have been enemies, get out of trouble and be clever in tricky situations. Harry soaked up everything like a sponge did liquid and his family relished the delight he found in learning everything that they could teach him; Even if his thousands of questions did cause the local apothecary to make a killing on Headache Potions.


	10. Unexpected Scare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was now mid-December and everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Normally there was only the usual giving of gifts and a family meal at the Manor since the Wildwinds didn't believe in a lot of fuss. However, this year was to be special since Harry had never had a real Christmas or even presents. As such, his new family wanted everything perfect.

Harry, of course, was used to spending the Christmas season doing all the decorating and cooking without be able to enjoy any of it. The thought of that 'tradition' continuing unfortunately didn't cross the minds of his family, so when Harry asked if he could help, Catrina was delighted and asked him to string the cranberries and popcorn for the fir tree that Jackson and William had brought into the family room on the first floor.

When lunch was ready and Harry hadn't appeared, Marcus went to look for him at Catrina's request. After checking every place he could think of, Marcus decided to try the family room. He looked in and was shocked out of his wits by what he saw. His ten-year-old grandson was standing on the top of a ladder that was nearly the height of the tree, painstakingly looping strings of popcorn around the top branches! The older Veela's heart literally stopped in his chest and then began to hammer as his face drained of blood. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING, HARRY?"

Having been concentrating fully on his task, Harry was startled by the shouting and jerked away from the tree so hard the ladder wobbled precariously. Already unsteady, the poor boy lost his balance and fell off. "Aah!" By some miracle, Marcus was there to catch him before he hit the floor, silently thanking the stars that the ladder hadn't fallen on them. He crushed Harry to his chest for a long moment before setting him on the floor and giving him a quick, hard shake. "You just took a decade off my life, child! What possessed you to go up there? If you'd fallen from that height, you would've been killed! Thank Merlin I was there to catch you!"

It had been a long time since anything had scared Marcus Wildwind and he was so rattled that he completely forgot Harry's reaction to being yelled at so loudly. So when he took a breath to continue his rant, he suddenly realized that his grandson was shaking terribly, emerald eyes luminous with tears. He was barely whispering, "Sorry... sorry I was bad... please, don't hurt me, Uncle..."

Marcus bit back a curse; Harry was having a flashback to Vernon abusing him. He put his arms around his frightened grandson and began to stroke his hair while speaking in a low voice. "Harry, it's alright. You're safe and no-one's going to hurt you. It's Grandfather, not Vernon. Hush now, my fledgling." He kept talking and smoothing the child's hair until Harry finally relaxed and half-sobbed, "G-Grandfather?" Marcus felt tremendous relief course through his body; Harry was back. "Yes, fledgling. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you, son but you scared the life out of me. What were you doing up there?"

Harry sniffed and replied, "Grandmother told me to string the popcorn and berries for the tree. Whenever Aunt Petunia had me decorate the tree, I never had help. If I ever asked, they called me stupid and to figure it out myself."

Marcus barely kept from cursing again, wanting to go back to Privet Drive and hex the Dursleys. "That was then, Harry. Now, let me show you why I yelled." He turned Harry around and told him to look at the tree. "Do you see how tall the tree is? How high that ladder goes? If you had fallen from there, you would've been badly hurt and none of us want that to ever happen. You are a Wildwind and are more than allowed to ask for help. You can ask us for help with anything, be it decorating for the holidays, homework, trouble with friends... even advice about girls when you're older!"

At the last one, Harry made a face. "Eww, Grandfather!" Marcus chuckled. "Just so you know. Now repeat what I said." Harry turned serious and nodded. "I'm allowed to ask for help no matter what." Marcus smiled proudly and hugged his grandson. "Good boy. Now, let's go eat lunch, everyone's waiting." Right on cue, Harry's stomach growled and his grandfather tugged him out the door, laughing and shaking his head in amusement.

Of course, Catrina and Sabrina insisted on checking Harry over once they learned what had happened. Embarrassed by their tears and cooing, Harry far preferred the bear hugs he received from William and Jackson instead. All of his family insisted that he never do something like that again and he was overwhelmed by the sense that he was truly loved. It was such a change after the Dursleys but he found that he liked it very much. '_So this is what it's like to have a real family,_' he thought dazedly as Sabrina gave him yet another hug before urging him to eat.


	11. Christmas Healing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

On Christmas Day, the Wildwinds were confused when Harry automatically sat away from the family, not even looking at the presents beneath the tree. Marcus was about to question him when he remembered that Harry hadn't received gifts from his relatives before. With that track record, why would he expect anything this year? Marcus gave himself a mental slap on the head and went over to his grandson. "Harry, it's time for presents."

Harry looked at his grandfather in confusion and then automatically assumed that Marcus wanted him to give out the presents. "Yes, Grandfather." He got up and went toward the tree. Almost like a robot, he read the tags and presented them to each family member. He seemed to unconsciously ignore any presents that had his name on it thought, almost as if he couldn't see them.

The family's concern turned to outright disbelief when he returned to his former seat at the far end of the room, automatically distancing himself from the family activity. Catrina was almost ready to cry, sensing that her grandson's behavior was from years of conditioning under the Dursleys. She looked at her husband helplessly, not knowing what to do.

Jackson and William were shocked and then grieved. They got up as one and walked over to their nephew. "Harry, come and open your presents." Harry looked confused and then shook his head. "I don't get presents on Christmas." Their hearts broke and Jackson picked his nephew up. "Now you do. Come on."

Jackson placed him on the settee between Marcus and Catrina and then William brought over all of Harry's gifts. There were five in all and Harry looked shocked. "These... are for _me_?" Catrina wept silently as Sabrina murmured, "All yours, darling. Open them, they won't bite you." Marcus was clenching his jaw so tightly that the muscle was visibly throbbing even though Harry couldn't see it.

Slowly, Harry opened each package. There was an advanced Potions kit from William, a leather-bound journal and Never-Out Quill from Sabrina. Three books on magical creatures from Jackson and from Catrina, a lovely black velvet cloak with the Wildwind insignia embroidered on it. Marcus' gift was a child-sized broom, which Harry handled reverently before putting it aside. His family held their breath as the boy remained quiet. He hadn't smiled once; what else was wrong? Marcus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder gently. "Fledgling?"

Harry audibly sniffed and Marcus froze as he saw tears fall from the boy's emerald eyes. "Harry, why are you crying? Do you not like the gifts? Talk to us." The child turned and buried his face in his grandfather's robes. "Too much... this is too much... I can't accept all this..." Sabrina came to kneel in front of her overwhelmed fledgling. "This is not too much. It's not even enough to make up for all the Christmases you missed, darling. I wish I could turn back time and give you the childhood you deserve!"

Marcus enveloped Harry in his arms as the boy continued to cry, letting out all the grief he'd kept inside for so long. "You are part of a true family now, son. You have the right to be cherished, as we are doing. There is no need to fear that you will be forgotten or shunned any more. Do you understand me, Harry?" After a moment, he felt Harry nod against his chest and felt momentary relief. Once Harry had calmed down, he was more ready to actually enjoy the rest of the holiday with his family. One more obstacle dealt with in a long steady stream of healing.


	12. Unusual Ritual

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

On New Year's Eve, it was time for the blood adoption. Harry was slightly nervous because of last-minute doubts. Sensing this, Marcus gave him a hug right before the ceremony and assured him that the adoption was permanent. Once done, Harry would officially be a part of the Wildwind family. His grandfather's words helped ease the butterflies in Harry's stomach and he stepped into the chalk circle that had been drawn in the middle of the family room floor.

Marcus was officiating since he was head of the family and Sabrina would be doing the adoption since she was technically Harry's godmother. She grasped Harry's hand as Marcus asked, "Sabrina Wildwind, will you take Harry Potter as your heir and son in all things?" Though her eyes filled with tears, Sabrina's voice never wavered. "I will do so wholeheartedly." Marcus continued, "Do you swear to treat him as your own? To love, protect and provide for him for all time?" Sabrina squeezed Harry's hand and looked into his eyes as she answered, "I so swear."

Then it was Harry's turn. "Harry Potter, do you agree to have Sabrina Wildwind as your mother? Do you accept her love and protection for all time?" Harry blinked back his own tears and answered, "Yes, I do." A minute later, Marcus produced a silver knife. He gently pricked Sabrina and Harry's right hands before joining them in a tight clasp. "You are now bound by word and blood. So may it be for all time."

As their blood mixed, Harry began to feel a strange expanding sensation from his magic as well as lightheaded physically. "Mum? What's happening?" They hadn't covered this kind of reaction. Sabrina stared at him in wonder. "I don't know, darling. This has never happened before."

Harry's wonder turned to worry as his muscles began to ache, feeling abnormally stretched. His skin felt too tight all of a sudden and his scalp began to itch terribly. Not even a moment after that, his scar began to hurt. He was scared now! "Mama, it hurts!" Marcus paled and shouted, "Sabrina, let go!" Sabrina tried to release her son but they were stuck together. "I can't! Father, what's happening to Harry?"

The entire family watched in horror as Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and his legs buckled a minute later as the boy screamed in pain. If Sabrina hadn't been practically glued to him, he would've fallen to the floor. As it was, she pulled him to her, sat down on the floor and began to rock back and forth as her son slipped into unconsciousness. She didn't even notice when he let go of her hand at the same time or when her family clustered around them. What had happened to her son and why?

Marcus placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and said, "Let's put him to bed for now. William's already gone to the library to do some research." Sabrina looked up at her father with fearful eyes. "This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen, right?" Marcus shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that. But perhaps the magic was trying to reverse the damage Harry received for ten years, damage that we couldn't heal." Sabrina placed a kiss on her son's head and whispered, "I hope that's all it was. That was scary." Marcus stared off into space for a long moment, silently agreeing and praying that there was nothing truly wrong with his beloved grandson. Let not their good intentions have wrought something terrible.


	13. Awake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a virus and then writer's block; made me so frustrated. Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy all my eagerly awaiting guests!

The newest addition to the Wildwind family slept for two days straight after the ritual. His hair grew to just below his shoulder blades and had natural highlights of lighter brown and black while his facial features became more elegant and he gained about three inches in height. But the most noticeable change was the fact that his scar became less noticeable, as his family had hoped. Now all they had to do was wait and see what other changes had occurred in their newest family member.

When Harry woke on the third morning, his whole body ached, as if he'd been run over with a tank and he felt momentarily confused by this. Then the memories slowly came back: the blood exchange, the feeling of being stretched and then pain such as he hadn't felt since leaving the Dursleys. His family shouting, the look of helpless horror on his new mother's face and finally slipping into black relief. What had happened?

Slowly, Harry sat up in bed, wincing as his body protested further. A moment later, the door opened and there stood Marcus. An expression of tremendous relief mixed with love appeared on his face when he saw that Harry was awake. He immediately came over to the bed and gently pressed his grandson back down. "Not just yet, son. Let's check you over." Harry was relieved to see him and asked, "Grandfather, what happened? Why do I hurt all over?"

Marcus sighed and replied, "Something unusual happened during the ritual that we didn't expect, Harry. The best we can figure is that the extra power in Sabrina's Veela blood forced you through a growth spurt, physical and magical. As far as we've been able to tell, there haven't been any ill side effects of the ritual as of yet." Harry felt relief at knowing that there wasn't anything really wrong with him at the moment. "Is a growth spurt normally that painful?" His grandfather chuckled at the grimace on Harry's face. "No, son, this growth spurt was just apparently long over-due. It was held back by the lack of care you received at the Dursleys, that's all." Harry nodded his understanding and then asked, "Where is everyone?"

Marcus smiled and replied, "William and Jackson are researching what happened to make sure that nothing will happen to you in the future. Your grandmother is making something for you to eat. Sabrina wouldn't have left you except there was a Fire-call for her. She's been staying in here since you passed out." A smile slowly appeared on Harry's face. "Okay then. When can I get up, Grandfather?"

The patriarch grinned. "I'll send William in with some potions directly, eager fledgling. But you are still to take it easy for a few days. Adoption by blood rituals tend to take a lot out of a person's magical core, remember?" Harry grinned right back and nodded. "I should. My ears are still stuffed from all the information you gave me before the ceremony." Marcus ruffled his grandson's hair playfully. "Cheeky brat. I see that the Veela blood has done nothing to improve your manners. Guess I shouldn't have got my hopes up in that regard." Harry laughed as his grandfather left the room to find William.

As Harry waited for his uncle, he pondered the fact that he was truly a Wildwind now. The thought gave him goosebumps; would he experience Veela traits like wings, claws and allure now that there was Veela blood in his veins? He liked the thought of possibly being able to fly without a broom, though he'd probably have to ask Jackson or William about it. Oh, the possibilities of this new life! He could hardly wait!

"Harry?" William entered a moment later, a tray hovering behind him. Harry smiled at him and the older male bent down to give him a gentle hug. "You scared us, fledgling." Harry chuckled at his uncle's admonishing tone. "It wasn't my fault, Uncle Will. Grandfather said such a thing had never happened before and he's the head of the family."

William nodded. "True but none of us liked seeing you react like that. Now, you need to eat this bread and broth Mother sent up. Can't have you downing potions on an empty stomach or we'll really be sorry." He helped Harry prop himself up with pillows and set the tray on his lap.

Harry was ravenous but when he tried to pick up the spoon, his hand went so weak that he couldn't lift it. William nodded in understanding. "It's an effect of the blood exchange. Let me help." Harry was embarrassed that he had to be feed like a baby but was too hungry to really let it bother him. After the meal and necessary potions, he smiled gratefully at his uncle and willingly went back to sleep.

As he walked out the door with the tray, William glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping nephew and whispered, "Sweet dreams, fledgling. Merlin knows you deserve them."


	14. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

William walked down to the family room and was almost bowled over by a worried Sabrina. "Did he eat? Is he alright? I never should've answered that call, he might've needed me!" Her brother grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Sis, calm down. I can't talk when you won't let me get a word in edgewise, you know that."

Sabrina blinked a few times and then went red as a cherry, making Jackson chuckle in the background. "Sorry, Will. Go ahead." The older male shook his head and said, "He was ravenous and as sore as could be expected. He's sleeping peacefully now." The entire family relaxed at the report.

"I'll sit with him again." Sabrina said, turning toward the door. William grabbed her hand quickly and tugged her toward the couch. "We still have things to discuss, sis. Like making sure Harry still has access to his monetary inheritance and school fund from Lilly and James. He's not just Harry Potter anymore, he's a Wildwind. When Dumbledore finds out about the adoption, he will try to take Harry away by any means necessary."

Sabrina tensed, her eyes going black as her Veela immediately protested against anyone taking her son away. "Over my dead body he will!" Marcus nodded. "Then let us make it so that doesn't happen. Harry must be under not only our family's protection but the entire clan as well. I shall call on Magnus for help."

Marcus was talking about going to the leader of their entire clan, his great-uncle Magnus. Magnus not only was their clan leader but also had been an ambassador to the Fae court in times of emergency. As such, he was highly respected and well-connected throughout the magical world. The Wildwinds would need those connections to off-set the Ministry and Albus' manipulations.

Sabrina was surprised at her father's words. "What makes you think that Uncle Magnus will listen? We haven't seen him in years. Why would he care about Harry?" Marcus shot his daughter a censuring look. "Time and distance don't matter to a Veela. You've proven that with Harry. Why should Magnus be any different?" Sabrina grimaced at her parent's rebuke. "You're right, Father. I just... I was kept from Harry for so long due to that old fool... I don't want there to be any chance that someone could take him away again." Marcus nodded in understanding. "We cannot protect him from everything but in this, we will. I promise you that, Sabrina."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Sabrina stood up. "Now that we have a plan, I'd like to check on Harry. Excuse me." She nearly ran out of the room but no-one could blame her. Catrina looked at her husband and asked, "When will you call Magnus, my dear?" Marcus gave a grim smile. "Right now." Everyone in the room sensed that something big was going to happen in the near future and just hoped that they would be able to handle whatever it was.


	15. Magnus Arrives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N: **Hey, guys, I need reviews please! They are my inspiration and I like to hear reactions. So please read and review! Thanks!

Lord Magnus Wildwind was having a very relaxing morning in his home in the wilds of Russia outside St. Petersburg so far. He had just settled down to answer a few letters of state from the morning post when his Floo flared green and a familiar voice hailed him. "Uncle Marcus, are you there? It's Marcus. I need your assistance." Magnus was intrigued; he hadn't heard from his nephew since his grand-niece had been refused custody of the-Boy-Who-Lived. What could've made Marcus contact him now?

Intrigued, Magnus walked over to the fireplace and said, "I'm here, Marcus. What seems to be the trouble?" When he heard the story of Harry's abusive home life and how he'd been adopted into the clan by Sabrina, he was just as outraged as everyone else, more so because there was still danger to Harry from the 'meddlesome old coot' and his manipulative strategy for the greater good. "May I come through, Marcus? We could talk better without you sticking your head in the fire."

Marcus chuckled and replied in the affirmative. Within seconds, the clan leader was brushing the soot from his clothes in his nephew's living room. He greeted the rest of the family warmly and then said, "So how is young Harry doing now?" Marcus replied, "He is sleeping in his room. Sabrina is watching over him at the moment, she was very upset by the effects of the ritual. Can you shed any light on why he reacted so unusually, Uncle?"

Magnus looked thoughtful. "I think that your theory about the past abuse blocking his magical growth is right on the money, nephew. Since Harry is now officially part of the clan, I shall seek all possible compensation from that manipulative old man in the very near future." Marcus couldn't help but smirk in anticipation; his uncle was also known for his temper when someone in his clan had been wronged. Marcus hoped that he could be in the room for that 'conversation'.

"Now that you have my assistance with your plans, I would like to look in on my littlest nephew, Marcus. Where is his room?" Everyone looked at the old Veela with surprise. Magnus could be protective of his clan members, yes, but never overly concerned about their well-being. Magnus frowned. "I am not so busy that I do not have time for fledglings. If anything, your call was a reprieve from the never-ending boredom of paperwork and now I am intrigued. It has been long since I was involved in something like this and I would like to get to know our clan's newest addition." Marcus' expression of surprise quickly turned into a knowing smile. "Right this way, Uncle."

They entered quietly but Harry was already awake. He tensed upon seeing the unfamiliar male but Marcus quickly reassured him. "It's alright, Harry. This is your great-uncle Magnus, our clan leader. He's going to help us keep you safe." The simple explanation made Harry relax and at least try to smile at the older Veela, which Magnus returned. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to meet you." The younger boy flushed slightly and replied shyly, "You too, sir." Magnus chuckled. "No need to be so formal, child. We are family after all. Magnus will do." The two shook hands and Harry had yet another person to protect and love him. Needless to say, Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him!


	16. Almost Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N**: Fifespice, your reviews make me laugh! Thank you all for the reviews!

Magnus soon became a familiar face as the clan leader took to visiting the manor sometime every week and spending time with his great-nephew. When Marcus questioned his uncle about it, the older man shrugged and said, "The boy is easy to love." Marcus was actually very pleased at Magnus' interest; the man had become almost a total recluse after losing his wife of a century in a battle with Death Eaters ten years ago, accessible only by Floo in his isolated Russian home. Thanks to Harry, his icy heart was swiftly melting and the Veela in him was being roused to full protective mode very quickly.

Harry quickly came to anticipate Magnus' visits. He loved to hear the old man tell stories about his past and Magnus loved having a captive audience. With Marcus' permission, the clan leader began to teach Harry how to fence and the boy turned out to be a natural at it. Magnus was a strict teacher with high standards; hearing "Well done" at the end of a lesson was the highest compliment Harry could receive and he thrilled each time to his relative's quiet approval.

As the months quickly passed from spring into summer, the time to decide if Harry should go to Hogwarts was fast approaching. At the very least, Marcus wanted to give his grandson more time to acclimate to wizarding life and that would be better achieved if he was home-schooled for first year. Privately, he wanted to make Albus worry where his 'Savior' went to; He had no doubt that the Dursleys would hold to their silence and if anything, the Wildwind manor was under the Fidelis Charm and Marcus was Secret Keeper so no-one would know where Harry was.

The younger Veela shared his thoughts with Magnus and his uncle was still feeling ruthless enough to strongly consider it. In fact, he loved the idea of making Albus squirm and then taking the old man down a few pegs! However, he still thought it would be best to merely introduce Harry to the world as a Wildwind. For one thing, Harry was already very comfortable with adjusting to his new world and would do well at Hogwarts. Besides, introducing the Boy-Who-Lived as the youngest Wildwind and revealing his true childhood? That surprise would cause more than enough of a stir and give the family the confrontations they craved.

Once everyone agreed with this line of action, the family explained the plan to Harry and he said that he would go along with whatever they felt was best. He trusted them; after all, they rescued him from a horrible situation and made his life heaven after he'd experienced hell. And best of all, their decisions weren't made for the greater good of the Wizarding World. After everything he'd been told about the ones who made the previous decisions to keep him away from people who would genuinely care about him, he'd take the Wildwinds any day of the week. If anyone said different, he'd sic his new male relatives on them!


	17. Unpleasant Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N: There will be some Weasley bashing (mostly Ron) in my story. Hope you guys still like what I've thought up on this chapter! On with the show!**

Since the Wildwinds didn't want Albus to know where Harry was living under a Fidelis Charm, they rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron just before the Hogwarts letters were scheduled to be sent out. Luckily for them, each letter was sent out automatically; no-one would be checking to see where Harry was, assuming that he was still at Privet Drive. After receiving the lists of items needed and allowed at Hogwarts, Harry wrote a reply and the owl was sent back.

Since she was his mother, Sabrina insisted on accompanying Harry. Marcus and Magnus would also come, much to Harry's delight. They entered through the enchanted wall behind the Leaky and Harry was awe-struck at all the hustle and bustle of the magical marketplace. He was also relieved that there wasn't an overwhelming crowd as he still had problems after being in a cupboard most of his life. If anyone did approach them, they were elderly wizards who had previously met Magnus. No one stared at Harry since his scar was pretty much gone. Sabrina was secretly relieved to see this, not wanting her son exposed so soon.

First stop of course was Gringotts. Even though Harry knew about the bank, he was still impressed by it. He was slightly surprised when any goblin that saw them paused and bowed in their direction. When he asked quietly what was going on, Sabrina smiled. "Magnus was a Fae court ambassador, remember? As such he is highly respected by all the Fae but he always showed great respect to the Goblin community leaders when sent there on the Fae Queen's business. They named him Goblin-friend."

Harry's eyes widened; such a title was almost unheard of among wizardkind since goblins generally disliked wizards. "Uncle, what did you do to earn such a title?" Magnus smirked. "During one of my 'missions', I prevented a murder. The target happened to be Gringotts' Head Goblin, Black Scar. We never found out who in the Fae court was responsible for the hit but the Goblin chief, Sharp Claw, honored me for it." Harry's eyes sparkled at the story and he felt proud that he was now related to such a respected male.

The family approached the Head Goblin's desk at the far end of the hall. Sensing the strong magical auras of the elder Veelas, he immediately looked up and his black eyes widened. "Magnus Wildwind! My old friend, you have finally come to visit me!" The two shared a strong handshake across the desk before Black Scar greeted Sabrina warmly. His eyes turned to look at Harry in interest. "Your son, I presume, Mistress Sabrina?"

Sabrina beamed proudly. "Indeed. Black Scar, this is my son Harry Potter Wildwind." Black Scar's eyes widened again and he quickly looked around to make sure none had heard. "So you have finally managed to outwit Professor Dumbledore, eh? Good, good. He will be safe with you then. Now what may I do for you?"

Magnus immediately turned serious. "We need to see the Potter accounts at once and Harry will need to make a withdrawal on his trust fund." Black Scar called one of the other Goblins to assist and the family was soon sitting in a warded room. Almost at once, Magnus noticed a few things that made his blood boil. "That old coot! HOW DARE HE DO THIS!" Sabrina looked at him in concern. "What is it, Uncle?" Magnus clenched his teeth and snarled, "It seems that Dumbledore has been making monthly deposits into the Dursley accounts and others... from Harry's trust fund."

"WHAT!" Sabrina stood up so fast that her chair was knocked over. Magnus gritted out, "Money has been given to the Weasley family, Albus' personal account, the Order of the Phoenix, Minister Fudge..." Sabrina clapped her hands over her ears. "Stop! How much was taken?"

Magnus read down to the total and paled. "Over half of the vault's contents..." Sabrina froze and then said, "Harry... baby... cover your ears... now." Harry obeyed and winced as his mother screamed with fury, her wings bursting into view and her eyes going instantly black with fury.

When she quieted, Magnus looked at Black Scar with cold eyes. "Stop those deposits immediately. Take the total from Dumbledore's account and reimburse my nephew at once." Black Scar nodded. "Don't worry, old friend, he will not get away with this. I will inform the Ministry of this outrage before the end of the day." Magnus held up a hand. "No. Just get the money back. I don't want a scandal right now. Better to do it discreetly and make the old man crazy." Although Black Scar obviously wanted revenge for being taken advantage of, he agreed. He pitied those who had accepted Harry's money only slightly; they would soon learn that you should never take up with a thief when a Veela has been the victim.


	18. Malfoys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N: Hey the Malfoys will be introduced here and a little OOC. I never liked that Draco had to be an enemy and Narcissa deserved better. I will accept any feedback, as always. Reviews are chocolate to me! Later!**

Magnus and Sabrina did their best to control their righteous fury upon leaving Gringotts, not wanting to scare Harry or spoil their time together. They got his school supplies very quickly and then it was time to get clothes for school. Sabrina informed her son that he could bring his regular clothes but Hogwarts had school uniforms. Harry shrugged and followed them inside Madame Malkin's only to run into Magnus' legs when he stopped short. "The Malfoys are here, Sabrina."

He peered around his uncle and saw a family of blondes speaking with a lady he assumed to be the owner of the shop. But before Harry could ask who they were, Magnus said, "It seems Madame is busy. Shall we see what we can find on our own until she has a minute? Come along, Harry." As they began looking over the selections, Sabrina noticed that Harry didn't seem very excited. If anything, he looked uncomfortable. She replaced the garment she'd been looking at and bent down to his level. "What's wrong, love?" Magnus also stopped to look at his great-nephew in concern.

"They won't stop staring at us, Mama. Why?" Sabrina was surprised before she realized that the Malfoys must be interested in their presence. Narcissa probably recognized her from Hogwarts, but why Lucius' stare? She looked up at Magnus, who looked annoyed. "Unfamiliar faces draw attention and we have long been absent from society's inner circle. Ignore them for now. Let them come to us if they wish to know who we are."

It was actually Lucius' young son who broke the silent stalemate after ten minutes. He walked over and spoke to Harry while Sabrina was discussing his measurements with Madame Malkin. "Will you be going to Hogwarts?" Perhaps it was a little abrupt but Harry didn't really mind as he had also been curious about the youngest Malfoy. "Yes. I'm Harry Wildwind and you are?" He offered his hand and Draco accepted it at once, standing as tall as he could. "Draco Malfoy. You've the look of a Slytherin about you."

Sabrina sensed that Draco was trying to make a good impression in front of his parents and she was amused because he was acting a little arrogant. Not taking offense at all, Harry smiled and replied, "I'm pretty open-minded about where I'll end up. How about you?"

Draco puffed up a little. "The Malfoys have always been in Slytherin. Being anywhere else is heresy." Sabrina laughed softly and casually interjected, "Excuse me, young sir. Would your mother's name be Narcissa?" Draco's eyes widened and he nodded. Sabrina smiled and continued, "I'm an old house-mate of hers. Is she here with you?"

But Narcissa was already approaching with Lucius. "I _thought_ I recognized you, Sabrina. Lucius dear, this is Sabrina Wildwind, an old friend of mine." Sabrina bowed accordingly while Lucius just continued to look at Magnus with a calculating eye. "Ah, yes, the young lady who shadowed Miss Lily Evans, if I recall correctly?" He bowed to Magnus and said, "I don't believe we've met, sir. Lucius Malfoy, at your service." Magnus barely nodded. "Lord Malfoy. I am Lord Magnus Wildwind, former ambassador for the Ministry to Queen Titania of the Seelie Court."

Lucius blinked and actually turned a bit pale. Apparently, Magnus' reputation was still known. Narcissa blushed and curtsied low to him while Draco stared up at the older Veela in awe. Once Lucius recovered his composure, he followed his wife's actions. "I was under the impression that you have severed contact with your family and the wizarding world at large, my Lord."

Magnus chuckled. "Perhaps the wizarding world but never my family, Malfoy. I consider it to have been a temporary exile that I will not soon return to. No, life has become more interesting since this young man came into it." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the boy couldn't help but blush in pleasure. Narcissa bent down to look at Harry and smiled. "He has the look of a Wildwind... lovely eyes. You must be proud, Sabrina but where is your mate?"

Sabrina smiled sadly. "Harry was blood-adopted into the family. His parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named eleven years ago and I was next in line to raise him." She could practically see the gears working in Lucius' mind. "Unfortunately, the Ministry refused my claim and placed him with his muggle relatives."

"Ah, yes the law concerning Veelas. But how is it that you have him now, Sabrina?" Lucius looked disgusted on her behalf. Sabrina barely refrained from hissing at the memories of Harry's relatives. "Those fiends abused him terribly. I watched him from afar, documenting all I could and went to the Wizengamot before his tenth birthday. Needless to say, they accepted my guardianship in record time. Harry adapted very well, I must say."

Draco sniffed. "We'll have to see once he gets to Hogwarts. Muggle-raised wizards don't have all of the advantages that purebloods do, of course." Oh no, there would be no arrogance from this little man regarding Sabrina's baby. She would nip that in the bud right now! "Ah, we have taught him _everything _and it is as if he was never in such a predicament. Isn't that right, Uncle Magnus?" Magnus smirked. "My niece speaks true and you should know that Veelas can't lie, young Draco."

Draco flushed and Lucius lightly cuffed him on the head. "Forgive our son. I fear we have spoiled him to the point where he thinks no-one has had a better education than him." Magnus shrugged. "A normal thing for an only child, one that our fledgling has thankfully never had a problem with." He looked at Draco and said, "I hope that you will not allow such a failing to interfere with becoming friends with my nephew. Harry will need all the friends he can get after all." Draco forgot his embarrassment and nodded. "Good. Now I would like to invite you all to lunch." Narcissa beamed and eagerly accepted, secretly wanting to spend time with the green-eyed boy who had instantly won her heart.


	19. Lunch and Meeting a Professor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N: **Everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait! I had things happening and then had the nerve to get a good dose of writer's block! I was so frustrated! Hope that this makes up for the long wait!

Lunch with the Malfoys was surprisingly pleasant. Lucius soon had Magnus telling stories about his adventures as the Queen's former Ambassador, which their boys listened to just as eagerly. Sabrina and Narcissa reminisced about their school days; although the two women had been in the same House at Hogwarts, they hadn't been extremely close because of being two years apart.

"Harry seems to have adjusted very well, having only a year's experience in our world." Sabrina smiled at the compliment. "Indeed. We were hoping that he would acclimate well and it has been all we could've hoped for." Narcissa hesitated and then said, "Are you leaning towards finding a mate anytime soon, Sabrina? Harry will eventually need a father figure, you know that."

Sabrina sighed. "I know, Narcissa. I've been so wrapped up in the whole mess with those Muggles for the past ten years and my Veela has been entirely concentrated on Harry. I haven't felt anything towards finding a mate. I'm thinking that maybe after we have the first year of school under our belts, perhaps then." Narcissa nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Who knows, you may find someone while Harry's at school. A new professor, perhaps!" They shared a laugh over the impossibility of that.

Meanwhile, Lucius was listening intently to Magnus' present tale when Draco began to tug at his sleeve. "What is it, son?" Draco looked excited and discreetly pointed away from their table. "Uncle Severus is coming this way, Father!"

Magnus and Sabrina froze, locking eyes with each other in trepidation. Severus would know instantly who Harry really was and they didn't want to reveal his true identity to the Malfoys until later on. Magnus could've cursed the Potion Master's ill-timing. Thankfully, the Malfoys didn't notice their tense behavior and hailed Draco's god-father to join them.

Upon seeing the Wildwinds, Severus' first thought was to beg off. But then he saw the dark-haired boy sitting so companionably beside Draco and thought twice. This would be the perfect opportunity to judge his soon-to-be student's behavior and see if he would have another James Potter at Hogwarts or not. So he accepted and Lucius grabbed a chair for him while Narcissa ordered his favorite coffee.

For his part, Harry was slightly intimidated by the dark man in black. Then Draco said that 'Uncle Severus' taught Potions at Hogwarts and intimidation turned to delight since Potions was one of his favorite subjects. This led him to comment that he had been looking forward to that class most of all. Severus smirked and replied, "Oh, really? May I ask why, Mr. Wildwind?"

With that, the can of worms was opened. Harry could never talk enough about his favorite subject but managed to make himself understood this time around. He talked about all that William had been teaching him and what potions he'd successfully completed on his own. Severus raised an eyebrow in interest despite himself and shot Sabrina a questioning look. It was her turn to smirk. "Oh, don't you remember, Severus? Harry was cooking at age four and Potions is so similar that Harry finds it easy. All he needs is quiet."

Severus grumbled mentally at this. It was hard to dislike James' son when the boy would obviously enjoy Severus' classes and be a very good student. But prejudice was still hard to overcome and he said, "Let us hope that his good behavior at home will extend to the classroom. There will be enough dunderheads this year as it is." Harry was confused by the professor's behavior but only replied, "I'll do my best, sir. You can be sure of that."

Magnus glared at Severus. "Indeed. If you get anything lower than an O this term, Harry, something will have to be completely wrong with your teacher to not recognize your talent." He was subtly warning Severus not to try and sabotage Harry and the younger man stiffly nodded. "I'll have to take your word for it, Lord Magnus. Now, I must be off, I have ingredients to acquire." The Malfoys were left surprised and curious at his aggressive manner, wondering what could've set him off about Harry after only one meeting. Curious... very curious.


	20. Getting a Familiar

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter!**

Once Severus left them, the two families prepared to go their separate ways. Draco got a promise from Harry to write him before school started and then sit together on the Hogwarts Express. Harry happily accepted both and Sabrina was happy to see her son well on his way to making a friend. When Narcissa followed her son's example and invited Sabrina to luncheon at Malfoy Manor once the children started school, the younger woman accepted. Lucius didn't seem to know what to think about this and just bade the Wildwinds farewell.

As the three Wildwinds were making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Magnus saw Severus out of the corner of his eye. The Potions Master had just come out of Knockturn Alley and seen them as well. A grimace thinned the younger man's lips and Magnus sensed turmoil in him. Since Sabrina had already told her family about her visit to Hogwarts, Magnus assumed that Severus was trying to figure Harry out from that instance and the luncheon with the Malfoys. No doubt that he'd been ready and more than willing to paste James' past onto his son and make Harry's life miserable. Thankfully though, it seemed that both instances had caused the man to think. Now the ball was in his court, as the Muggles would say. Magnus barely hid a smirk.

Harry was still looking around at the marketplace when he saw a familiar face. "Grandfather!" Sabrina was surprised to see Marcus coming toward them and Magnus laughed as Harry ran to greet him. Marcus was already holding out his arms and scooped his grand-son up into his arms, swinging him around twice before setting him down. "Having a good time, Harry?" Harry nodded of course. "Grandfather, I made a new friend and met one of my professors! This has been a wonderful day so far!" Marcus raised an eyebrow and looked over at his daughter and uncle. "Oh?"

Magnus sighed. "And that isn't all that's happened, nephew. We have learned some unfortunate and not entirely surprising news from Gringotts. Sabrina, why don't you take Harry to get a familiar while I inform Marcus of what's happened?" Of course, Harry was tickled pink at the thought of his own familiar and practically dragged his laughing mother down the street toward the Magical Menagerie shop.

Needless to say, Marcus was ready to curse something by the time he learned everything. "Of all the blasted nerve! That manipulative old coot! That's low even for him! And I'm not sure that I like the idea of Lucius being around Harry." Magnus placed a calming hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Narcissa and young Draco will be good allies. Perhaps Lucius can be 'persuaded' away from the dark in time. Right now, we need to concentrate on preparing Harry for his arrival at Hogwarts. It's not going to be easy when he's introduced as Harry Wildwind." However, Marcus got a sly smile on his face. "Let me handle that, Uncle. I've been dying to talk to the old coot again anyway." Magnus was intrigued but decided not to ask.

Meanwhile, Sabrina couldn't stop giggling as Harry pulled her into the shop down the street. "Harry, hold on a minute. We need to talk." Her son reluctantly halted and faced her. "Now, darling, listen to me. Your familiar is meant to guide you; you will have a mental connection with the one who chooses you. Just because you now have Veela blood doesn't mean it has to be an avian. You can pick out a post owl later. For now, walk around and listen. It doesn't matter what creature you pick, remember that."

Harry's eyes were practically glowing with excitement. "Right, Mum. I'll call you if I find him or her." He walked toward the cages and enclosures with barely hidden glee and Sabrina laughed. The owner had heard everything and sent her a knowing smile. "Let's just hope a rat doesn't pick him. Probably wouldn't suit such a sweet boy." Sabrina nodded even as she flushed with pleasure at the subtle compliment toward her beloved child.

Harry looked in every cage as he walked. It wasn't until he reached the reptile section in the back that he began to feel something guiding him. His heart began pick up speed with anticipation as he followed the 'call' until he stood in front of a glass cage. He looked in and gasped upon seeing a small snake inside. A completely black snake that shimmered green, blue and purple when it moved, much like a crow when light hit its wings. "Beautiful...!" Harry whispered. Almost immediately, the head jerked up and there came a masculine hiss. '_Who speaks?' _Harry gasped, having momentarily forgotten about his Parselmouth ability. '_Hello, my name is Harry Wildwind. Who are you?'_

The snake came up to the glass, staring straight at Harry and flicking its tongue to catch his scent. '_I never thought I would meet a speaker. I am a boomslang and my bite is deadly to all but my chosen master. You have a strange scent, wizard mixed with winged predator. What are you, young speaker?' _Harry replied, '_I'm part-Veela but I like snakes. Would you like to be my familiar?'_

The boomslang cocked his head and then hissed happily, '_I would like that very much, Master. But will I have to stay in a cage? I do not like living like this.'_ Harry smiled and shook his head. '_I'd like to take you to school with me so you'd have to stay in the dorm at times but I won't cage you. Then when we go home for holiday, you'll have lots of places to explore.'_ Hunter looked as pleased as a snake could and nodded. '_Very well then, Master. I accept.' _Harry beamed. "Perfect! Now all that's left is to purchase you. Mum, over here!"


	21. Finishing Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

Sabrina heard her son calling and found him in the back with the snake. "Oh my, a boomslang!" Harry's face was flushed with excitement, his fingers practically twitching. "Mum, I want to hold him! Can you get him out? I'm going to call him Hunter." The shopkeeper had followed and immediately interceded. "Just a moment, young man, I'll get him." He shot Sabrina an uneasy look. "Begging your pardon but are you are sure, Madame? Boomslangs can be... unpredictable." Sabrina's eyes hardened slightly. "I appreciate your concern but my son has made his choice. I will pay any price you ask, now remove the boomslang." The older man shivered and slowly obeyed, obviously not liking having to handle the reptile.

Once Hunter was in Harry's hands, he hissed happily and moved onto his new master's shoulders. Sabrina paid the shopkeeper and magically sent all of Hunter's supplies to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were outside, Sabrina stifled a gasp when Hunter suddenly vanished. "Harry, where is Hunter?"

Harry giggled when Hunter hissed with laughter in his ear. "That's one of his special abilities, Mum! He can turn invisible and even Apparate short distances." Sabrina's eyes widened and then she chuckled. "That will certainly come in handy, won't it? Now let's find Father and Magnus, we need to visit Ollivander's shop for your wand." She hated having to get Harry a traceable wand but knew that Dumbledore would become suspicious otherwise.

Harry ended up having an oak wand with a dragon's heartstring core which meant a steady hand, loyalty and yet very powerful. His family was pleased with that outcome. The final stop was Eyelops for Harry's owl. Hunter was naturally uneasy about this but his master assured him that whatever bird he chose wouldn't attack his familiar. Inside, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to a beautiful snowy owl. To everyone's delight, she immediately flew over to Harry and landed on his outstretched arm. The happy young man decided to call her Hedwig. "Now I can write to Draco before school starts!" Sabrina smiled at her son's eagerness but also saw that the long, exciting day was starting to get to him. "Come on, love, let's go home. Tomorrow, you can read your books and write to Draco, okay?"

Harry nodded and whispered to Hunter, _You ready to go home, Hunter?_ His familiar hissed happily, _More than ready, Master Harry._ Sabrina shook her head and whispered, "Careful, you two. You don't want people to think Harry's mental, hissing to nothing, do you?" Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes, Mama." Hunter hissed a laugh in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The family Apparated back to Wildwind Manor and ate a wonderful dinner. Later, as Sabrina was tucking Harry into bed, her son had a question. "Mama, the people that took my money... will I meet any of them at Hogwarts?" Sabrina sighed. "Yes, darling but only the Headmaster and Weasley children. Why do you ask?" Harry bit his lip. "Well, how do I act around them if they stole from me?"

Sabrina spent a moment in thought. Her knee-jerk reaction was to tell Harry to have nothing to do with the younger Weasley children but she doubted that all of them knew about their family's misdeeds. "I would suggest waiting on offers of friendship with the Weasleys, Harry. Feel them out first. As for the _Headmaster_..." Harry shivered at the anger in his mother's voice. "Show him the respect that you would give any professor, of course but don't let him get close to you. Keep your Occlumency shields up at all times around him and use the lessons that we taught you." Harry lit up and recited, "Be pleasantly vague and make no promises until the person is proven trustworthy. Read between the lines in conversations to find out true motive." Sabrina gave a proud smile. "Exactly right, my love. I truly think that you would make a fine addition to Slytherin." To Harry, this was high praise and he went to sleep with a smile on his face, Hunter sleeping contentedly at his feet.


	22. A Surprise at Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N: **Everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Things beyond my control and writer's block, so sorry. I thought about putting this thing on hiatus but was recently re-inspired, so no worry. On with the show! Harry goes to Hogwarts!

It was now time for Harry toleave for Hogwarts. Marcus and Sabrina decided to accompany him to Platform 9 3/4 by Side-Along Apparation instead of going through the charmed barrier. Hunter didn't much care for the mode of travel but knew it was necessary. Draco was already there with his mother, who greeted Sabrina and Harry warmly. Harry shook hands with his new friend and smiled shyly at Narcissa.

As Marcus loaded their trunks and Hedwig, Sabrina hugged her son for a long moment. "Write often, alright? Don't hesitate to contact us for anything and remember everything that we've taught you. Keep Hunter close but be use the mental bond between you rather than Parseltongue." Knowing that his mother was right about that, Harry nodded and turned to hug his grandfather. "Harry, before you get on, this is for you." He placed an amulet in the shape of a 'W' around his grandson's neck. "It's a special protection amulet given to Magnus by the Fae Queen that he wished to give to you. Something tells me that you'll need this and that the Queen wouldn't mind. Never take it off for any reason and keep it out of sight, understand?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Good boy. Draco, good luck to you too, lad. Don't mimic your father too much and you'll get along fine. Keep an eye on my grandson." The youngest Malfoy blushed and replied, "Yes, sir." while Harry mock-glared at Marcus.

Finally, the boys were on the train and on their way to Scotland. Sabrina couldn't help but giggle at the thought of how Hogwarts was about to be turned upside down. 'Not to mention that old fool's reaction to his presence. I wonder if he'll have a heart attack once he finds out where Harry's been all this time and who he's been with. Not to mention if he ever finds out about Hunter.' The grin that appeared on her face was very Slytherin and Marcus, knowing her thoughts, returned it. He fully expected to hear a summons or receive an owl by the end of the day, which would suit their plan just fine. 'This is going to be more fun than I've had in years!' Both Wildwinds were practically shaking with hidden laughter over the chaos their fledgling was going to cause at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World later on. It was sure to be a wild and fun ride for the clan!

-That evening-

The children had been taken across the Black Lake by Hagrid and all were in awe of their first view of Hogwarts. For his part, Harry felt that even his mother's stories couldn't do the old castle justice. He and Draco, along with their new friend Blaise Zabini, stuck close together as they walked up the castle steps to where Professor McGonagall stood waiting. Harry liked the older woman on sight and her Scottish accent. As she explained the rules, she seemed to be looking for something in the crowd and not finding it. She told the students to follow her into the Great Hall, seeming a little subdued now. Behind them, Harry and Draco could hear one girl blathering about everything that she had read about the school from "Hogwarts, A History". Harry rolled his eyes and thought, 'Way to spoil the magic and surprise for the rest of the students.'

The Sorting Hat stood ready and waiting on the stool and McGonagall had the list of names. One by one, she read them off and each student was sorted. Draco was sorted into Slytherin, of course and he smiled at Harry before going to his table. **Then** it came. "Henry P-" McGonagall actually stopped and stared at the list in shock for a moment before seeming to force out, "Henry Potter-Wildwind".

At once, the whispers began in earnest. The loudest were "Another Potter?" "I thought Harry Potter was supposed to be coming this year?" "Wildwind?Isn't that the name of a Veela clan?" Harry heard all this and more as he strode forward. He bowed slightly to McGonagall, making her blink in surprise before getting on the stool. He could feel the teacher's hand shake slightly as the Hat came to rest on his head. Immediately, there came a mental chuckle in his head. '_Wonderful surprise, that. Your new family is quite clever, it seems, Mr. Potter-Wildwind. There is courage here but you are clever and cunning, as well as subtle and full of secrets. Very well, better be…' "__**SLYTHERIN!"**_

Of course, the Slytherin table applauded while Ravenclaw was the only other table that made some attempt at welcome. Harry wasn't really surprised. As he stepped away from the stool, he looked over at Professor Severus Snape and bowed once more in a show of respect. He felt the Potion Master's eyes follow him all the way to the Slytherin table and slid in beside Draco. After Blaise was sorted into the snakes as well, he sat on Harry's opposite side. All of the other Slytherins were curious but courteous to their newest snakes. Harry just hoped that Severus would be just as welcoming at the House meeting that night. If he was, then Harry knew that he would enjoy Slytherin very much.

At the Head table, McGonagall practically collapsed into her seat. Albus looked about ready to either faint or explode. Despite the name change, everyone knew that Henry Potter-Wildwind was really Harry Potter. But why the name change? What had happened to make Harry into a Slytherin when everyone had been so sure that he would be in Griffindor?

Out of all the staff members, Filius Flitwick approved of the Hat's decision as the WIldwind clan was well known in Goblin circles. For Harry to be attached to such a family was wonderful; he couldn't wait to speak with the boy later!

"How could this have happened, Albus?" Minerva whispered. The old man frowned. "You really need to ask? Sabrina and her family have obviously influenced Harry into a mindset that the Hat thinks perfect for Slytherin. This is not right at all."

"I think it's wonderful, Albus." Filius said gently. "The Wildwind clan is highly respected, a perfect ally for the Boy-Who-Lived to have. He would have the backing of the Veela and the Goblins, both powerful races."

Albus ignored Flitwick's advice. 'I will have to speak with Petunia about her allowing Harry to spend so much time with the Veela. I will also write to the Wildwinds and ask them to leave Harry alone. Sabrina will have to obey for fear of Azkaban.' Little did the meddling fool know just how far things had truly gone from his plans. Needless to say, he was in for a nasty surprise upon sending his letters.


	23. House Meeting and A Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N:** Hey all, just a quick thing! Much as I like the new followers and favorites, I would also like reviews as well! They're my energy! Thank you and enjoy!

After the Welcoming Feast, the students went to their houses, Prefects leading the first years like always. In the dungeons, Flint stopped in front of a portrait of a dark man in what looked like a potions lab. "The password is Serpentine. Remember it and keep it secret. Also, it is always best to be polite to portraits." Flint said the password and the man looked up from his brewing with a smirk. "More nestlings, eh? Welcome then, young ones. May you find safety here." The portrait swung open and the first years followed Flint into the common room while the other years went up to their respective levels.

The common room wasn't all doom and gloom as non-Slytherins would think. There was a pleasantly roaring fire on one side with couches, tables and chairs all over. The colors were subtle but pleasing shades of brown, green and gray with a few intricate tapestries on the walls. The few windows gave views into the Black Lake, which unnerved a few children. Harry loved it!

A few minutes later, Severus came through an unseen door and walked over to the fireplace mantle. Although he didn't smile, his severe expression still softened slightly for he did care for his snakes above all other students. "Welcome to Slytherin. I am your Head of House, Severus Snape, also Professor of your future Potions classes. While you are at Hogwarts, I expect house unity from you in public. Any disputes or rivalries are to be kept behind closed doors or there will be consequences. We must not appear weak before the other Houses, no matter our reputation." He went on with the rules and they were simple: Follow instructions, clean up after yourself and do your best with schoolwork. Despite Snape's forbidding appearance and severe manner, he won respect easily from his snakes and Harry was no different. The boy's earlier good opinion of the professor was reinforced by the meeting and he found that he was really looking forward to Snape's class the next day.

That night, as Harry lay in his dorm bed with Hunter lying at the foot, he thought of his family and just how things had changed over the past year. He knew that there would be repercussions over his being in Slytherin as well as his name change. Hopefully, his family would help him weather them and their own plans would be enough to keep Albus from doing anything. The last thing he wanted was to lose his family again because of that man. He was also relieved that there were no Weasleys in his house since he wasn't really sure how to act around them, despite his mother's advice. But right now, he just wanted sleep after all the excitement. Something told him that he would need all the rest he could get.

Around eight o'clock that same night, an owl carrying a letter marked with Hogwarts' seal flew through the open window of Marcus Wildwind's study at Wildwind Manor in Scotland. It flew to Sabrina, who was sitting by the fire with her family and held out its leg after landing on her arm. Marcus had already scanned the owl and letter, deeming them safe. Sabrina shared a knowing smirk with her family as she opened the letter and read the following words aloud:

_Miss Wildwind,_

_I must insist that you renounce your guardianship of one Harry Potter immediately as it is unfit. He has strayed too far from the path best suited to him because of your interference and I will not have him tainted further by Dark Creatures. Another Tom Riddle is not what the Wizarding World needs now and if Harry remains in your custody, I fear what will happen. Please understand that I am thinking of the greater good here and do as I ask._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as she finished, Sabrina spat on the letter and threw it into the fire. The Hogwarts owl cocked its head, still waiting for a reply. Sabrina patted its head and said, "There will be no reply. Just head straight back to the Owlery, alright?" The owl hooted and flew off.

Magnus' eyes were bleeding black with the force of his emotions. "Harry must've been sorted into Slytherin for Albus to fly off the handle and demand something so ridiculous. Perhaps the shock has scrambled his brain, as the Muggles say. Well, Harry is not going _anywhere_. I say it's time that Hogwarts saw the return of the WIldwinds." All present nodded firmly, eyes also bleeding black in anticipation of the coming confrontation. Sabrina could barely refrain from rubbing her palms together in an age-old display of glee. '_Prepare yourself, Albus Dumbledore. You will not take my son from me. Perhaps you have truly gone senile with power and old age. I will enjoy taking you down a few pegs, old man!_'


	24. Never Threaten a Veela!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe!**

**A/N: Just in case this chapter causes confusion, there will also be no Horcruxes in this story! Hope you still like it.**

The next morning, the students filed in for their breakfast in the Great Hall. Some of the more alert children noticed that the Headmaster seemed to be anticipating something. But then came the morning mail and this observation was forgotten. Much to Harry's surprise, he received a letter from his family and was slightly confused since he hadn't even sent his first letter home yet. What had happened?

He opened the envelope and saw his mother's handwriting. _To my darling son, _it started. _Today you will be hearing things that will confuse and anger you so I must warn you beforehand to keep hold of your temper. Know that no matter what is said in a few minutes, no-one will ever take you from me, no matter who they are._

A moment later, a lovely barn owl flew over to Dumbledore and dropped a red envelope to him. Before Albus could cast _Incendio_, it floated up and unfolded without being touched, forming a mouth as was usual and began to speak in a too-calm female voice.

"_Headmaster Dumbledore, I must refuse your request to rescind custody of my son, one Henry Potter-Wildwind. He will not be returning to his Muggle relations, as they have proved to be more than unfit to raise him. My family has blood-adopted him and the ritual was legal, witnessed by the Head of our clan. As such, I cannot return my son to his former relatives as they are no longer tied to him by blood and the wards have been transferred._

_I ask politely that you refrain from making further threats for Henry will never be under the control of the Ministry or yourself as long as there is a Wildwind alive in this world. If you persist in trying to take my son away from me in order to shape him into your weapon against the Dark, I will be well within my rights under Veela law and tradition to rip you to shreds, not to mention what my family would do. Now please do us all a favor and __**SOD OFF, OLD MAN!**__" _The last two words were nothing less than a shout.

The Howler exploded and Harry blinked before whispering, "Way to go, Mum." Draco barely stifled a laugh and Flint whispered in awe, "I've never seen the Headmaster get a Howler in public before. He must've really upset your mum, Harry." The younger snake nodded and then shrugged. "My family will take care of anything important. I just need to concentrate on my classes." His comments earned him looks of respect from many of his classmates. Draco resolved to write about this to his parents, sure that they would find the incident interesting.

Dumbledore sat for a moment in stunned silence before turning an angry red. He got up from his seat and stormed out of the Great Hall via a side door used by the staff. Having seen the look on the Headmaster's face, Harry shivered with slight fear, not knowing what that meant for his family. "He can't do anything to hurt my family, can he?" Flint snorted. "I doubt it. Who in their right mind would really want to mess with a whole clan of Veelas, plus one headed by Lord Magnus Wildwind? No-one sane, that's for sure. Then again, there have been rumors that Dumbledore's been going dotty for a while now." This little speech made many of the first years giggle and the tension broke. After that, it was off to classes.

**-Meanwhile-**

Dumbledore stormed into his office and went to the fireplace, fully intending to Floo or Fire-call the Wildwinds. As he reached for the green powder however, he suddenly realized something important. He had absolutely no idea where the Veelas lived or what their home was called, so attempting to do either thing was a moot point. And he couldn't send a letter to Petunia since she had been adamant that he never contact her again after finding Harry on her doorstep.

But then he had an idea. Why not check the address for Harry's acceptance letter? So of course he went to the chamber and looked up Harry Potter-Wildwind in the book that kept track of all accepted students' home locations. But when he came to Harry's name, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The address was listed as Unknown! Why on earth… wait! Albus clenched his jaw upon realizing that the Veela residence was probably Unplottable and under Fidelius. Well, no matter, addressing the last letter had resulted in a reply. Surely the owl could be traceable at least?

So he went to the Owlery and found the owl that had delivered his letter the previous night. However, when he cast the charm to reveal its last destination, he found that the tracking charm had been removed and Albus had the feeling that the same thing would happen if he sent another letter to the Wildwinds. So no help there either. And he couldn't be sure if the Veelas had cast charms to protect the boy's mind until hearing from the teachers about his learning aptitude. In other words, he was stuck and that had never happened! He always had back-up plans but that she-Veela had outsmarted him! Albus returned to his study to pace furiously, watched by a highly amused Fawkes and the portraits on the walls.


	25. Happy Student and Thoughtful Teacher

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter universe or anything of JK Rowling's works.**

**A/N: I'm going to need help with class names as my memory is faulty and I don't have Sorcerer's Stone. If I miss anything, let me know! Also, this is where I really apply artistic license, so please no flames!**

By the end of his first month at Hogwarts, Harry was enjoying himself. He had made friends among the Slytherins and was branching out into the other houses subtly. He was currently one of the top students in all his classes, particularly because he enjoyed most of them. But there were two exceptions.

History of Magic wasn't at all like what he'd been taught; all that the ghostly teacher ever talked about was the goblin rebellions and those stories weren't even right! He'd been taught by Uncle Magnus that most of the rebellions were due to wizards trying to enforce silly laws on the goblins. The goblins had defended their land and families as was their right; the wizards made each instance into a war. Harry longed to set the record straight but it was hard when your teacher was a ghost who barely paid attention to his students and always seemed to be in a daze. It was no small wonder that many of the students fell asleep in that class; Harry took the time to do his other assignments so that it would appear that he was paying attention.

The other class was DADA. He had anticipated this class nearly as much as Potions but it had been quite a letdown. The room was always dark and the constant smell of incense and garlic made Harry feel sick. Professor Quirrell had a lot of theories and homework but there was never any practical work. At any rate, the professor's constant stutter made it difficult to understand his lessons and Harry would constantly feel him Quirrell staring at him during class. To put it bluntly, the man made his skin crawl and his inner Veela hiss in displeasure. But he could deal with it.

On a happier note, Professor Snape seemed to warm toward him slightly after Harry had shown that he could brew under practically any circumstances as long as he had ingredients and a cauldron. This was proved one afternoon when Neville Longbottom made his cauldron explode while attempting to brew a Calming Potion. When everyone else ducked, Harry and his Gryffindor partner Parvati Patil kept on with their project without even looking up, being well out of the line of fire anyway. Snape and the others stared in disbelief as the two worked on and finished their potion on time.

When Snape questioned the pair later on, Harry had blushed and admitted to using a Silencing spell around their area once the ingredients had been gathered. "I work best in total silence and Parvati seemed comfortable with it. I didn't even notice that I'd done it, sir. It's habit now."

Snape had raised an eyebrow. "And what if the explosion had been closer to you or we had suddenly needed to get out of the classroom? How would you have known?" Harry had innocently said, "Oh, I also set up a ward to let us know if trouble happened. Uncle William always said to do so, just in case."

Snape was floored by such a casual yet innocent explanation when wards and such spells weren't covered until later years. The Wildwinds had certainly made sure that their newest fledgling was prepared and comfortable with his magic. The professor had asked Harry to report to his office after dinner and they'd had a long conversation over what he'd learned the past year. Such conversations carried on throughout the following weeks and it was those times that Harry really looked forward to. They reminded him of the conversations he'd have with Magnus and Marcus; they helped keep the homesickness at bay.

On his part, Severus couldn't believe that he was actually coming to like the boy. He'd been fully prepared to make the child's life hell until Harry had ended up with the Wildwinds and Sabrina had set everyone straight. Now every time he looked at the boy, Lily's eyes pierced him and made him thankful that he was actually doing right by her son.

Despite Albus' voiced worries that Harry would turn Dark under such influences, Severus couldn't see how. Sabrina's family had taken an abused muggle-raised wizard and in little over a year made him into the kind of wizard child he was expected to be, without the fuss of his being the Boy-Who-Lived. Never mind that he had Veela blood in him now, Harry would still be a very powerful wizard when he hit his majority and had a loyal family that loved him. Besides, anyone who could outsmart 'all-knowing' Albus Dumbledore was fine in Severus' book. He was definitely going to enjoy having Harry in his house.


	26. Author's Note

**Author's Note: TO MY READERS AND EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED:**

**First off, MY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! REAL LIFE INTERFERED FOR FAR TOO LONG BUT THAT WILL CHANGE! I BEG FORGIVENESS FOR THE TEMPORARY HIATUS WITHOUT NOTICE.**

**Secondly, I will update as soon as possible, I promise! Please be patient a little longer! My thanks!**

**12reader**


	27. Frightened Child, Angry Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

**NOTE: I will be time skipping to October and then deviating from canon here, just to let you know. Hope it is satisfactory! **

At time went on, Sabrina was beginning to feel antsy at Wildwind Manor. Despite the glowing letters from her son and the constant assurances from her male relatives, nearly a decade of watching said son suffer because of the old coot had made Sabrina slightly paranoid.

No-one in the family could fault her for worrying, after all Harry had been in their home for only a year before going off to Hogwarts. But everyone also knew that Dumbledore wanted Harry under his control; his pompous letter at the beginning of term showed that. The old man just didn't know how to go about doing that at present and it would be a short relief.

Sabrina also felt that something was wrong... her instincts were screaming at her that Harry was in danger somehow. When her son had written about how Professor Quirrell wouldn't stop staring at him at class yet wouldn't say why, something had nagged her about it. She'd told Harry to ignore it for the time being.

In the early morning of November 1st, around seven o'clock, a letter came from Harry as usual and the family gathered in the living room as was the routine and Sabrina opened the letter to reveal usually shaky and smudged handwriting. A bad feeling stirred within her.

_Dear Mum and family,_

_Draco and I are well but something awful has happened at Hogwarts. A troll somehow got into the castle during the Halloween feast into the dungeons. The Headmaster ordered everyone back to their houses and then went into the dungeons with the teachers. But somehow the troll avoided them and one of my acquaintances, Hermione Granger, was nearly killed when she became trapped in a bathroom. Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom managed to save her by chance and were awarded points by McGonagall for luck._

_Mum, when the Headmaster made the announcement that Hermione had 'unfortunately been hurt but would live', he looked at me as if it were my fault! Something is going on. Would it be possible for any of you to come here? I'm scared and I think that Hermione needs to talk to someone other than McGonagall. There's a rumor that Dumbledore refused to send for a mind-healer or to inform Hermione's parents. Can something be done?_

_Harry_

Sabrina jumped to her feet and stood with her fists clenched. "What happened to Hogwarts being the safest place in the world for children? And what was McGonagall thinking awarding them points for placing themselves in danger?" Jackson growled audibly, "Never mind that! Why wasn't a mind-healer sent for the fledgling?!" William gripped the mantle so hard that the marble actually cracked as Catrina remained pale and silent in her shock.

But it was Magnus' reaction that got everyone's immediate attention. The whole family could feel his aura throbbing in seconds as his wings ripped through the back of his expensive suit while a low growl emanated from his throat. This is was the first time in centuries that he had nearly lost all control over his Veela and no-one could blame him. Fledglings had been threatened in a place that was supposed to be safe. Blood or not, all children were precious in a Veela's mind.

With an effort, Magnus retained control of his magic and began to speak. "This cannot go unchallenged... not only for Harry but the other children as well. Marcus, contact the Malfoys as they must know of their son's endangerment but caution him to not go to the Board of Governors. Tell him we have a plan and ask for his co-operation. Everyone else, we will be leaving for Hogwarts in an hour." Marcus nodded and immediately went to Fire-call Lucius while the others made ready.

Sabrina couldn't help a vindictive smile that Jackson and William mimicked instantly. Albus would regret this slip in security dearly and if the Wildwinds were lucky, there would be a public humiliation in store for the old coot very soon. '_This will be fun. I wonder if we can get the old man to have a heart attack or stroke._' She mentally rubbed her hands with glee, her inner Veela crowing with triumph. It wouldn't be the endgame yet but it would strike a good blow against the old man. She couldn't wait!


	28. Confrontation Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

**Note: For the sake of this chapter, I will be starting breakfast at Hogwarts later than in canon for once. The troll business made the students unable to sleep or some such thing.**

Breakfast was just starting in the Great Hall at eight o'clock. When Professor Sprout and Flitwick had said that most of their students hadn't slept well, Dumbledore had agreed that early classes were to be canceled. After lunch, classes would resume. Many of the younger students were grateful, still feeling shaken by the whole fiasco of last night.

Ron was soaking up the attention given to him by Gryffindor because of his extra points and 'bravery'. Neville and Hermione were sitting together, barely eating. Both had the look of a sleepless night and Hermione's eyes were haunted. Neville was constantly shivering.

With Hunter lying invisible around his shoulders, Harry spoke to Draco in a low voice. His fellow Slytherin seemed to wrestle with himself for a minute but then nodded and spoke to Blaise. Once Blaise started to talk to Marcus Flint, the first two got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, causing much of the conversation in the hall to stop. Minerva tensed and Severus raised an eyebrow.

All of Gryffindor tensed up and many reached for their wands openly but Harry and Draco only had eyes for the two traumatized students on the end. Draco bent over and spoke to Neville while Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. After a few minutes of whispering, the two Gryffindors nodded slightly and stood up. When they began to walk toward the Slytherin table, Ron scrambled to his feet. "Oi, where are you talking them, snakes?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and said, "They're shaking so much they can't eat. We thought a change of seating would do them some good. Or did it slip your notice since you're now the center of attention, Ronald?" Draco sent the lions a dirty look and said, "House of loyalty indeed; too blind to see that two of your own obviously need comfort."

"No way are Gryffindors going to sit with the snakes!" Ron shouted and moved forward to grab Hermione. The young girl startled at the rough treatment and flinched with a yelp. She burst into tears and clung to Harry.

"Mr. Weasley!" Minerva stood. "There is no rule that says houses cannot intermingle. Return to your seat before I deduct points for unnecessary roughness to a fellow student. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Wildwind, you have my permission to take Miss Granger and Mr. Neville to your table if Professor Snape will give permission." Severus nodded. "Of course." Hermione and Neville actually looked relieved and took their new seats with relief. Neville sat beside Blaise and Hermione sat beside Tracey Davis. Within minutes, they were talking quietly and accepting the food offered. Ron's face was red with anger and embarrassment as he returned to shoveling food into his mouth.

Ten minutes later, a group of adults came marching into the Great Hall, looking angry and worried. Two were apparently Muggles by how they were dressed while one of the women wore a distinct hat with a vulture on it and carried a red bag. The remaining three were obviously related in some way and had the otherworldly look of having creature blood.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione cried out and scrambled from her seat as the Muggle woman burst into tears upon seeing her. The father looked angrily in the direction of the head table.

"Grandmother?!" Neville looked scared and approached the Longbottom matriarch slowly, surprised when she abruptly pulled him into a rib-cracking hug, weeping silently.

"Mum!" "Aunt Sabrina!" Harry and Draco hurried over to the other three whom the students assumed to be Wildwinds. Sabrina immediately put her arms around the two boys while the two males were obviously holding onto their tempers by a thread.

Dumbledore looked flummoxed even as he approached with Minerva to greet their unexpected guests. The students were whispering to each other, wondering how Muggles had got into Hogwarts and why the adults were even there.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Augusta Longbottom said coldly, "Headmaster Dumbledore, I am most displeased. I received no notification that the school had been attacked and yet I get a Fire-call this morning from the mother of another student saying that my grandson faced a troll last night! I can understand Neville being too distraught to write but surely you could've sent a letter? Or you, Minerva?"

McGonagall actually blushed and Albus looked affronted. "Madame, I was going to send out letters this morning-" Augusta started again. "It should've been done immediately! What if Neville had been seriously hurt and in the Hospital Wing! I might've received the missive too late!" She looked down at Neville, who was shaking in her embrace. "He clearly hasn't slept and is shaking like a leaf! He should still be in the Hospital Wing for traumatic stress!"

"W-we didn't go to the Hospital Wing, ma'am." Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who was now in her father's arms. "We weren't really hurt, so the professors just sent us back to our dorms while they dealt with the troll." At the word troll, she began to shiver all over again and her mother looked pale.

Sensing that something else was wrong, Magnus knelt on the floor in front of her. "Child, look at me." Hermione did so hesitantly. The older Veela noticed the band-aids on her face and hands. "I see you doctored yourself. But your eyes are glazed..." He placed a hand on her forehead and then hissed, "Merlin's sake, she's feverish!"

Mrs. Granger gasped and Marcus immediately checked Neville over, though he was fine. "She must've been soaked through from the busted pipes." Sabrina glared at Minerva. "You were so wrapped up in their 'achievement' you didn't even think about their health beside what you saw! For mercy's sake, Minerva, I thought you had better sense!" She turned around and said, "Let's get to Poppy on the double!" She led the way from the Great Hall, leaving Augusta and the two male Wildwinds to deal with Albus and Minerva.

Dumbledore knew that there would be a lot of shouting and said, "Why don't we adjourn to my office?" Magnus snorted. "What, you think I'll resort to swearing in front of these children? I might not look it but I'm over eighty, _old man_. I should have more control than a teenager at this point." Said children giggled or snickered and Augusta had to bite back a smile of her own.

Dumbledore grimaced slightly, hating that he was being outdone by a Veela adult. "I don't believe we have met, sir, though I would guess that you are related to Marcus and Sabrina." Magnus' eyes flickered black for a second. "You would be correct. I am Chieftain Magnus of the Wildwind Veela clan, former ambassador to Queen Titania of the Fae for the Goblin Court."

The whole hall went silent and the children stared at the adult Veela in awe. Magnus had once been legend in the magical community and now that legend had come to Hogwarts! This confrontation was sure to one for the history books.


	29. Confrontation Part 2 & More Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

Albus turned pale but tried to maintain his composure. "Indeed. Well, you honor Hogwarts with your visit, my lord. I had been meaning to contact the head of the clan but could not manage to reach you by owl." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose, Headmaster?"

The old mage seemed to become more confident at that moment. "I wanted to bring something to your attention. Your subject, Sabrina, has kidnapped young Harry Potter from his blood relatives and taken him into her family by an illegal blood ritual. I would request that you undo the blood bond so that he may return to his true relatives and be better protected-"

Almost as soon as Dumbledore began to speak, Magnus' magic began to... almost hum audibly. Minerva slowly grew paler as the sound increased until there was a sudden crackling sound that cut Albus off. Magnus' wings appeared in a flash and his voice was more of an animalistic snarl when he opened his mouth. His eyes were pure black, like a void and his canines had elongated.

"**How dare you! Senile, manipulative old fool, how dare you spout such lies in my presence! Has your mind so deteriorated that you've forgotten a Veela's sense of smell can detect falsehoods? Henry is where he belongs and he will stay there! Am I clear?**"

Although Albus hated that his plans were once more falling apart, he only said, "Quite, sir." Magnus snorted. "I doubt it but I must see to those who have suffered for your incompetence. Madame Longbottom, shall I escort you to the Hospital Wing?"

The old matriarch smiled slightly. "If you would but wait a moment longer, Lord Wildwind, I would be glad to accept." She sent Minerva a rude look before focusing on Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I wish that Neville be resorted once he has been given a clean bill of health. To my shame, I insisted to him from the moment he received his acceptance letter that he would be a Gryffindor and perhaps he so wanted to please me that the hat had no choice but to place him there. I wish to see if the hat would've chosen differently if Neville had been open-minded."

A slight tightening around his mouth was the only sign of Albus' discomfort. "As you are head of the family, Augusta, it shall be done." Magnus chimed in, "While we are on the subject of resorting, I do wonder what a witch of Miss Granger's ability is doing in Gryffindor when she is obviously intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. I will ask her if she wishes to be resorted as well. Shall we, Augusta? Marcus, we will await you in the Hospital Wing." The younger Veela nodded. "I'll be along in a moment, Uncle."

Augusta accepted Magnus' offered arm and the pair swiftly exited the Great Hall. Before the Headmaster could relax even slightly, it was Marcus' turn to vent at him. "I am more upset over the fact that you pretty much told Henry that he was to blame for Hermione's injuries, slight though they actually were. How was he supposed to know what was happening to her when they are not in the same house? Do you expect all children, no matter their background, to just bounce back after encountering something from a nightmare? Another slip-up like this will not be tolerated, Dumbledore, no matter how many titles you may have. But part of me hopes that you will push again, just so I can show you what happens when a whole Veela clan loses their tempers." With that, Marcus also left the Great Hall.

It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop, as they say. For the first time in decades, Dumbledore couldn't maintain his façade of a grandfatherly professor and headmaster. His face was tinged red and there was a visible tick in his jaw. "Pray, excuse me, Minerva, I'll be in my office." The words were clearly forced through clenched teeth before he too walked out. There was a palpable sense of relief among the children once he was gone while Minerva was still looking pale. It was obvious if there hadn't been children in the room, things would've been a lot louder and possibly messier. None of the teachers or students could concentrate very well in the first class of the day following lunch, still riding their adrenaline rushes from the confrontation.

-Meanwhile-

Marcus had joined everyone else in the Hospital Wing, unfortunately having missed Sabrina raving about the children not being seen to last night. Poppy had given Hermione a Fever Reducer potion and put her to bed on one of the cots. Neville had collapsed onto another and promptly fell asleep with Augusta holding his hand.

Magnus was talking to the Grangers, who were considering pulling their daughter out of school and having her taught in Muggle schools as had been their original plan before receiving the letter for Hogwarts. Magnus proposed that he take Hermione in as his ward, giving her protection and some form of status while she finished her education. After seeing how gentle the male Veela had been towards their daughter, Hermione's parents agreed.

Magnus also said that Hermione seemed to be alienating herself by being something of a know-it-all, no offense intended of course. She didn't seem to understand that not everything could be learned in books. Perhaps if she were instructed in the ways of the magical world and society, things would be easier. The Grangers also agreed to this idea, explaining that she had relied on books for company because of being teased about her looks constantly.

Marcus went to Neville, who was asleep in bed and his grandmother sitting beside him, holding his hand. Augusta looked up at him and tried to smile. "I do appreciate you informing me of what happened, Lord Marcus. I don't know what I would've done if Neville had been lost to me as well." The younger man nodded. "It is fortunate that they were relatively unharmed but I would rather like to know how that beast got into what was supposed to be the safest place in Britain. And why."

Augusta nodded. "I will ask the Board to investigate thoroughly. Perhaps your friends at Gringotts could spare someone to check the wards if it is approved?" Marcus narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking, Madame?" The elderly woman scoffed. "Come now, Marcus. Harry may have changed his name to Wildwind but he is still the Boy-who-Lived, wretched title though it is. Perhaps Dumbledore wished to test Harry's willingness to run to the rescue, though he is in Slytherin. You know how the old man hates his plans being unraveled and your adoption of him has definitely started that."

Marcus had always had respect for the Longbottom matriarch, particularly when she'd stepped up to raise her grandson. Now he could see that her mind hadn't dulled with age at all. "I will support your investigation... if you would answer me something. Why does Neville have such a hard time with magic if he is at Hogwarts?" Augusta sighed. "The family feared that he was actually a squib until he was eight. He should be doing well but he's barely managing the practical work."

Marcus frowned. "That is strange, what with his bloodline. Forgive me but... during the attack on your family, was anything done to him?" Augusta shook her head. "He was checked over thoroughly at St. Mungo's. What are you thinking, Marcus?" The Veela frowned. "If there was no damage and he did accidental magic... that would leave his wand. But Ollivander's wands usually do well for their wizards..."

Augusta blinked and then actually flushed slightly. "Ah... I fear that it is my fault then." When Marcus raised an eyebrow, her blush deepened. "I... insisted that Neville use Frank's old wand. We didn't go to Ollivander's."

Marcus actually gaped at her. "Of all the... Merlin, Modred and Morganna's sake, Augusta! The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around! Frank and Alice would've let Neville have his own wand, you know this. Did you want Frank back so much that you would sabotage your grandson's future?"

Augusta nearly cried again. "I will take Neville to Diagon Alley once he is pronounced well by Poppy, I swear. Would you be willing to tutor him as well as Miss Granger? I fear that I have been remiss in more than his having a proper wand." Marcus rolled his eyes. "Yes, just make sure that you act more like a grandmother to him from now on." Augusta nodded and returned her attention to Neville. Marcus sighed and shook his head. What a day this was turning out to be and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.


	30. Infirmary Interlude

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

With the children taken care of, the Veela adults were contemplating their next move. They'd made a scene in the Hall and owls were sure to be flying out within the day with news to parents. Augusta admitted that she had enjoyed seeing Albus taken down a few pegs and the faith of his Deputy shaken, if only a little. "That woman is so loyal to Albus, it's sickening. It's about time she woke up."

Marcus told the Longbottom matriarch that they were planning to ally themselves with the Malfoys and Snape in order to remove both men from the precarious position of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Severus was proving to be easiest as Harry was becoming very close to the Potions Master. With Lucius, Narcissa and Draco's goodwill to the Wildwind family would prove valuable.

Of course Augusta had concerns because of the men being former Death Eaters but Magnus began to remind her of some things. Severus had been odd man out during his time in Hogwarts and hounded by the Marauders. Add to that, Lily's rejection and Dumbledore's negligence, Severus had been ripe for the picking by the Dark Lord. Yet he'd tried to honestly redeem himself by playing spy and placing himself at risk, even if Dumbledore had manipulated him into it.

Lucius, on the other hand, really had been pretty much manipulated into service if you took into account his background. Abraxas Malfoy had been almost fanatic in his blood-purist ways and supported the Dark Lord's ideals, pushing them onto his son from birth no matter what Lucius might have wanted. According to Narcissa, Lucius suffered verbal abuse even after he'd married her, Abraxas constantly pushing for an heir and threatening to do the deed himself as time went on. Thankfully, he'd never followed through with the threat, succumbing to dragon pox before Draco had been conceived.

His father's death hadn't done much to relieve Lucius as the Dark Lord's focus shifted to the new Head and demanded that the Malfoy tithe continue. He'd also spoken of Draco following into his forces once he'd reached the proper age. Needless to say, Lucius had been greatly relieved when word came of Harry Potter defeating his 'master'.

With these secrets unveiled, Augusta was inclined to think more kindly toward the Malfoys. She thanked Draco for attempting to help Neville in the Great Hall that morning and the youngest Malfoy flushed a little. "Weasley was sitting there eating it up without a care and no-one seemed to notice them, not even Professor McGonagall. Made us want to hit someone." Harry clenched his fists in remembrance.

Magnus chuckled. "I am pleased that you managed to hold your tempers, hard as it probably was. Harry, how would you feel if Hermione spent time with us over Christmas?" Harry was startled. "Why the sudden decision, Uncle?" Magnus sighed. "Hermione is ostracized in her muggle neighborhood because of her looks and love of books. Her thirst for knowledge and the need to prove herself is doing the same here. Her parents feel that if she were exposed to more of the magical world, she would realize that there is more to it than what she reads. I have offered to take her in as my ward in order to help her fit in better. That would mean that she would be spending time with you and Draco. We have yet to ask her but in the event that she agrees, would you two be able to accept her presence? Become her friends?"

Almost immediately, Harry nodded. "I've thought that if someone could explain how our world works and why, she would be more open-minded. That's the main reason she's always alone; no-one wants to listen to her ramble on." Magnus didn't rebuke his pupil, knowing that his description of Hermione was accurate. "Then we shall make her welcome and help her to become a witch worthy of the Wildwind name."

Sabrina overheard everything and giggled. "I just hope you're ready when she hits puberty in a few years, Uncle. You'll be begging Mother and I for advice." Harry and Draco were astonished when the older Veela male actually flushed at the thought before snickering, even though they had no idea what Sabrina meant.

A moment later, Minerva entered the infirmary. Augusta tensed and Poppy looked slightly irate as she still wasn't pleased about two children not being sent to her after an attack they'd been directly involved in and thus worsening their conditions. But it was Sabrina's outright glare that caused the Deputy Headmistress to hesitate slightly before asking, "How are they doing, Poppy?"

The Medi-witch snorted. "Miss Granger was treated for a fever and numerous cuts, as Lord Wildwind deduced. Mr. Longbottom was exhausted from using an overpowered spell and a sleepless night. Not to mention post-traumatic stress with both. Honestly, Minerva... did you not even look them over last night after the incident?"

Minerva fought the urge to squirm in discomfort; this was the reason why the Medi-witch was known as the 'Dragon Lady' by the students and staff, she had the temper and protective instinct of one. "We had to figure out how the troll got into the castle-"

"Dragon dung!" Poppy spat. "A simple diagnostic would've taken a minute. At the very least, you as the Head of House should've escorted Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger back to their dorms, as Severus did with his charges. Instead you award points for luck and leave them to find their way to their beds, probably suffering the after-effects of adrenaline rush and fear."

Minerva was flushing with embarrassment, hating that Poppy was giving her a tongue-lashing in front of important guests. She was still flustered by the previous scene in the hall and this newest one caused her temper to spike too. "I had more important things on my mind at the time!" Then she paled, realizing what she'd said.

Augusta was clearly livid. The Grangers were openly glaring at the Transfiguration professor. But it was the Veelas and their cold stares that made Minerva flinch. She'd dug herself an even deeper hole with the near-admittance that she hadn't cared to examine her lions.

"Pray tell, Professor, what could be more important than the safety of children? Why is the appearance of a troll more important than the safety of the students? Why did Dumbledore order the students back to their dorms when the troll could've already been out of the dungeons and looking for targets? They could've been safe in the Great Hall until the creature had been dealt with." Magnus' tone was winter itself; he was beyond angry. "While you think about that, will you please leave us, Professor? We were in the middle of a conversation."

Minerva was grateful for the out she'd been given. A quick bow and she was gone in a flash of dark green. Once the door closed, Poppy threw up her hands. "Merlin and Morganna, ever since Albus promoted her to Deputy Headmistress, she's changed. She cares more about staying in that old coot's graces than caring about her students!" Marcus shook his head. "I would say that she lets her feelings for the old man get in the way." Harry and Draco shuddered at the thought. "Eww, Grandfather! That's just gross!"


	31. An Important Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I struggled with this chapter and am still not 100% percent about it but I hope that my readers will like it.**

A few hours after the confrontation with McGonagall, Hermione and Neville woke up. After being fussed over by their respective parents, the two children noticed how much company they had. Their eyes were big upon seeing the majesty of the three Veelas up close.

Magnus walked over to her cot and said gently, "How are you feeling, child?" Hermione blushed, dimly remembering the chieftain's kind voice from earlier. "I think I'm alright now, sir. I was sick, right?" Poppy came over and started casting diagnostic charms. "Correct, young lady but there's nothing to worry about now. I'd say after a bath and full meal, you'll be feeling one hundred percent again."

Mrs. Granger smiled at that good news and then said, "Hermione dear, your father and I were thinking of withdrawing you from Hogwarts after what happened. However, Lord Magnus convinced us otherwise. Do you wish to stay?"

Hermione fidgeted a little. "I'm not sure, Mum. When I got my letter, I was excited and looking forward to learning new things. But... since I'm the first magical in my family, a lot of people treat me like I'm not worth looking at. When I get the answers right in class, the others call me teacher's pet and bookworm."

Her father blinked and then frowned. "Wait a minute, Hermione, don't gloss over things. I know that you read ahead extensively before coming to school. Were you trying too hard to impress the teachers again, even after what happened at your old school?"

Magnus looked at the other male questioningly. "This has happened before?" Hermione's mother nodded. "She wanted so bad to make a good impression on the teachers in her last school, she ended up isolating herself from the other students by answering all the questions and constantly raising her hand even when she wasn't called on." Hermione flushed with embarrassment at this revelation.

Magnus sighed. "Child, you don't need to show off to make a good impression. My grandson tells me that when you correct others in class, you come across as a nag or a snob. Is that how you want to be thought of?"

Hermione's eyes started to water a little. "But if they do the spells wrong, something always goes wrong. Seamus made a feather explode in his face because he rushed saying a spell in Transfiguration just the other day!" Magnus sat down on the bed and said, "Listen to me, child, that may be true but you have to make mistakes in order to learn. Connections, friendships and experiences are also important in life, not just grades. You have to learn how the world works in order to put theory into practice, is that not so?"

Hermione could see that the older male was making sense but she'd taught herself to rely on knowledge for so long that it was hard for her to let go. "But... how am I to learn when no-one wants to talk to me?" Her eyes widened in realization and Magnus snapped his fingers. "And there you go! There's your answer!" Hermione blushed. "I guess I have been being a snob. I just wanted to show that even though I come from the non-magical world, I can still make it in the magical one. But I think I've been close-minded too." Magnus smiled. "Methinks the witch has been trying too hard to fit in. But perhaps if she had someone to show her how the new world works...?"

The girl lit up. "Then I wouldn't mess up? Do you know someone who could do that?" The chieftain got a playful look on his face. "Well, I was thinking that I and my family could help you. The best way to do that would be to adopt you into the family as my ward."

Hermione's jaw dropped and it was clear that she was more than shocked by the proposal. "W-what? Adopt me? Ward?" She knew what adopt meant and grew concerned. "Would I have to leave my home?"

Her mother hurried to explain. "Not necessarily. Listen to me, dear, Lord Magnus is offering you what we can't, a well-rounded magical education outside of school. You will still be a Granger but under his family's protection. This sort of connection could give you the foot in the door you need to have a good life in this world, no matter what your current status might be."

Marcus came over and said, "I know that I would welcome more family members. Family is everything to Veelas, no matter who they are. But about Hermione not fitting in here at school... Perhaps that has more to do with her House than anything else." Everyone looked at him in puzzlement and Marcus continued, "Think about it. Hermione is so thirsty for knowledge and has such a love of books, yet the Hat placed her in Gryffindor? I would think that Ravenclaw would've suited our fledgling better."

Hermione went beet-red at the nickname and then looked sheepish. Her mother noticed and frowned. "Hermione, is there something you want to tell us?" The young girl glanced over at Harry and then said, "Before the Sorting, everyone was saying that they were sure that the Boy-Who-Lived would be in Gryffindor because of his parents and supposed upbringing. I thought that if I wanted any chance of being his friend, I **had **to be placed in Gryffindor."

Magnus looked thoughtful. "And where did the Hat want to place you?" Hermione couldn't look at him. "It said that I was perfect for Ravenclaw but I insisted on Gryffindor. It said that my stubbornness was the only Gryffindor quality I had but agreed." Marcus looked up at the ceiling as if help would come from there. "Child, the Hat has been around since Hogwarts was built. Surely it would know after thousands of sorting where a child would reach their full potential?"

Sabrina came over at that moment with Draco and Harry. "I think that there is good cause for a few re-sortings here, if Augusta and Drs. Granger are agreeable. There is no need for two children to remain in an inappropriate House. I suggest going to the Headmaster's office and let the Hat try again." Both children looked hopeful and nodded eagerly.


	32. Sorting Things Out for the Children

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

It was decided that Sabrina would accompany Draco and Harry to their next class while the others got the other children resorted. Although she would've loved taken Albus down a few pegs again, she was more interested in spending time with her fledglings. After feeling homesick for a while now, Harry was grateful for her presence. Draco apologized for calling her Aunt in front of the entire Great Hall earlier and Sabrina assured him that she didn't mind. "After all, if I am right, you have Veela blood as well, little dragon." The youngest Malfoy blushed and nodded. "I get it from both. It's how Father knew who Lord Magnus was; he is a legend." Sabrina completely agreed. "Then all the more reason to view me and mine as family."

As luck would have it, the children had Transfiguration first. As they entered the classroom, Minerva frowned and said, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, at last." Then she caught sight of Sabrina and paled slightly as the younger woman glared at her. The Slytherins and Gryffindors all held their breath, eager to see another confrontation.

"Forgive them, Minerva, our meeting ran longer than I thought it would. I took the liberty of escorting them here so that they would not have the temptation to dawdle." She playfully tousled the hair of both boys, who blushed. "I hope that you will not take points or assign detention now that you know the cause of their tardiness." Minerva's lips thinned in irritation but she nodded. As Sabrina turned to leave, she paused. "Oh, yes, one more thing. I sincerely hope that you place more value on the lives of the children under your care from now on. I would hate for Hogwarts to have to lose its talented Transfiguration Professor or for said professor to bear the wrath of a Veela chieftain."

The students saw how Minerva went white as the younger woman waved to the students and walked out. Draco was jealous for a moment. Mentioning his father would make people fawn over him but it had never made them go so pale. He'd have to learn more about adult Veelas, it seemed.

-_Meanwhile_-

The rest of the party had reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Not wanting to waste time going through possible passwords, Magnus placed a hand on the wall next to the gargoyle and said respectfully, "Hogwarts, I request your assistance. The Hat is needed to resort two students who wish to change Houses."

To the amazement of the others, the walls seemed to hum and the gargoyle moved aside after a moment. Magnus smirked and urged everyone to get on the staircase as it began to move up toward the Headmaster's office. Once there, Magnus knocked before Albus could say anything and said nonchalantly, "Don't mind us, Albus. We just require the Sorting Hat for a few moments."

Albus actually had his mouth hanging open for a moment, not that anyone noticed. "Lord Magnus, what are your intentions?" Augusta smiled. "It is nothing bad, Dumbledore. We just want the children to be resorted into their rightful Houses now that Gryffindor has proved unworthy."

Albus bristled but everyone ignored him. Magnus gently woke the Hat, who looked justified when the older Veela explained what they wanted. "Ah, I assumed that they would regret their overriding my decision. Well, let's put things to rights, shall we?" Neville was first and it only took a second for the Hat to make its choice. "**Hufflepuff!**" He blinked and looked at his grandmother warily, waiting for her reaction. Augusta smiled with relief and said, "You stood together with Hermione after the troll fiasco rather than join Mr. Weasley's boasting. I would say that makes you worthy of the house of loyalty." The young boy looked relieved at his relative's words.

Next was Hermione, of course. The Hat didn't even need to touch her head before snapping, "Like I said before, **Ravenclaw**!" Hermione blushed and whispered, "Sorry..." Marcus chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. Each child now had a different-colored tie and insignia on their school robe.

Albus' face was turning red. "Hat, you have never resorted anyone before. Why the sudden change of heart?" The Hat raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. "I suppose it is because these two truly did not belong in Gryffindor, no more than Mr. Potter did. Whenever someone else demanded to be resorted, it was only because the parents' prejudices needed to be resorted. But these two... they will reach their full potential much better now."

Magnus turned to Albus. "Now that they are in different Houses, I assume that their timetables needed to be rearranged. I would greatly appreciate it if you would send a message to Professor McGonagall about taking care of that posthaste." Then he turned to the others in his group and said, "I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order, don't you think?"

Albus got to his feet. "Students are not permitted to leave Hogwarts save on family business or for Hogsmeade weekends!" Marcus looked shocked. "Oh, did we not tell you, Albus? Uncle plans to make Miss Granger his ward and Mr. Longbottom is in need of a wand, so I would think that counts as family business. Now, please excuse us. Sorry for barging in like this, we were in a hurry." The group left the old man speechless as they exited the room. Hermione walked up to Magnus and discreetly took his head, causing the Veela chieftain to smile and wink at her. She giggled and thought to herself, '_Being a Wildwind could be fun!_ _You get to outwit people constantly!_' "Sir, are we going to Apparate to Diagon Alley?"

Magnus chuckled. "Nay, child. We are going to Hogsmeade first and will then Floo over to Diagon Alley. I will be taking you and your parents to Gringotts and Marcus will accompany Neville and his grandmother to Ollivander's." He explained to her parents what Flooing and Apparating were and they were stunned but as long as no harm would come from these methods of travel, they were willing to use them.

It was really hard to tell which of the children was more impatient but it warmed the hearts of the adults for it was a far cry from the subdued and frightened children that they had been that morning. For her part, Augusta had never seen her grandson so animated about anything other than plants or their family greenhouses. Or had she just never noticed? With this in mind, the old woman silently vowed to treat her grandson better and become more involved in his life. Frank and Alice would've torn into her for how she'd treated their son and the need to atone was very real within her soul. She had a lot to make up for and getting Neville his wand was the first step in a long process that she was looking forward to.

She brushed the tears away, gave Neville a squeeze and then cleared her throat decisively. "Alright, enough of this sniveling! We have things to do before lunch after all!" Magnus looked pleased and continued to lead the way to the small village of Hogsmeade. The group used the Floo at the Three Broomsticks and ended up in Diagon Alley not three seconds later. After helping the children with removing the clinging soot, each group went to their own separate destinations.


	33. Gringotts and Minerva

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Harry Potter or JK Rowling.**

Hermione was understandably nervous about going into Gringotts; the only time she'd been in the bank was to exchange Muggle pounds for Galleons in order to buy her school supplies and no amount of reading beforehand could've prepared her or her parents for seeing the goblins. But it helped having confident people like Marcus and Magnus with them now, who knew how to act and what to say. If anything, Hermione was amazed when they didn't even have to wait in line at a teller. One of the smaller goblins came up to them and spoke to the male Veelas immediately after giving a deep bow. "Welcome, Lord Marcus, Lord Magnus. What can Gringotts do for you today?"

Magnus smiled warmly. "Hello, Griphook. I know that this is short notice but we would like to see Black Scar as soon as possible. Tell him that I wish for him to oversee a bonding ritual so that this lovely lady may become my ward." Griphook looked at Hermione with interest and the poor girl blushed. "Of course! I am certain that Black Scar will drop everything to help out one who is a friend of our nation. Black Scar is in his office at the moment, so please follow me."

The wizards and witches inside the bank all stared in shock as the group went deeper into the bank and the goblins looked smug. It wasn't every day that you saw someone approached by a goblin and actually asked what they could do for you instead of having to wait for their attention. As always, whispers began as all present wondered why two important males would bother with a muggle-born and her parents. Since half-bloods and purebloods considered themselves to be higher up than 'such people', the whispers quickly turned derisive in nature.

Being at the rear of the group, Marcus' sensitive ears picked up the whispers and he had no tolerance for gossips or snobs. He halted momentarily and whipped his head around to look at the nosy wizards, making his eyes turn black momentarily while growling low in his throat and showing his lengthened canines in warning. All of the humans paled and shrank back, instantly clamming up. Thankfully, the Grangers were too busy taking in the beauty of the bank and the architecture to notice the whispers or Marcus' reaction.

After walking down one of the corridors for a few minutes, Griphook stopped in front of an ornate door and knocked. "Come!" was the answer. Griphook opened the door and said, "Lord Magnus and Marcus Wildwind are here, sir. They bring guests and have a special request to make of you." Immediately, Black Scar yelled, "Well, don't leave them standing in the hall like peasants, Griphook! Bring them in!" Griphook ushered them in and then left in a hurry.

Black Scar was grinning widely, although the showing of so many sharp teeth intimidated the Grangers a lot. "I've barely had time to miss you, Magnus! And this is Sabrina's father, I presume?" Marcus bowed to the Head Goblin in respect. Then Black Scar turned his attention to the other three. "Ah, now this child has the look of knowledge about her. You are her parents, I presume?" Hermione's father smiled proudly as his wife nodded. Hermione fidgeted slightly and then curtsied to the goblin, who smiled gently. "Please sit, everyone, Make yourselves comfortable."

The group quickly sat in the comfortable chairs before the desk and Black Scar asked what his friend needed. Magnus gave a grin of his own. "I intend to take Hermione into my family as my ward, in order to better protect and prepare her future in the wizarding world, especially with the Ministry's current view of muggle-borns as it is." Black Scar blinked and then said, "And why this sudden interest in a single girl, my friend? You have to admit it that this is an unusual request."

Magnus sighed and proceeded to inform his old friend of what had occurred in Hogwarts the previous evening and how Hermione and Neville had been ignored. "McGonagall is beginning to open her eyes, I think and the other Heads are trustworthy. But my great-nephew publicly took Hermione under his wing in front of the Headmaster and the entire Great Hall this morning. I fear that without the proper protection, Hermione will be seen as a weak point and taken advantage of."

Hermione's mother broke in at that moment. "But why would my daughter be in danger? The Headmaster didn't even really protest the re-sorting." Marcus rolled his eyes. "Because Albus wants to control Harry and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens." Then he voiced another danger. "The Headmaster also possesses the ability to enter a person's mind and find their secrets, if they don't have the proper defenses. We've trained Harry to the point where that's not a problem but Hermione doesn't have that training yet. We can place protections on her to prevent that until she learns. Is that acceptable, Mrs. Granger?" The mother took this in and then nodded in relief. "All right, Marcus. All we want is Hermione to be safe, especially after what just happened."

"Well, I already feel better knowing that I have an entire family of Veelas in my corner! What's a troll against them?" Hermione blurted out. Marcus laughed and said, "You sound just like Sabrina, child. Jackson and William are going to love you. You'll fit right into the family." Another blush colored the young girl's cheeks even as she beamed at the compliment.

Black Scar nodded. "If all parties are agreeable, I don't see why not. Hermione, are you truly willing to do this?" The new Ravenclaw answered yes and her parents also agreed that their daughter would be under the protection of the Wildwind clan until she came of age or turned eighteen, whichever Hermione preferred. Hermione and Magnus signed the necessary papers before adding a drop of blood each to the parchment. The parchment glowed as magic acknowledged the agreement.

As the parchment vanished into thin air, Hermione once again marveled at what magic could do and Marcus chuckled. "Fledgling, this is only the beginning of what you will learn. Wait seven years and then tell us what you think." Magnus thanked Black Scar and the group left the bank to meet Augusta and Neville. The boy was practically glowing over the success of finding a new wand. "I can feel my magic so much better now!" Everyone congratulated him before heading back to Hogwarts for lunch.

-**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**-

After Transfiguration was over, the boys found Sabrina waiting outside and she explained that she needed to speak to Minerva before lunch. According to her, the three Veelas intended to stay for lunch and then leave for home. Harry couldn't be happier with this arrangement and Draco was also pleased. He told Sabrina that there had been much whispering during class about what had happened in the Great Hall; everyone had been hard-pressed to pay attention to the lesson. Sabrina laughed before going inside Minerva's classroom while the boys ran off to Charms.

Minerva was preparing for the third years that would be her next class when she saw Sabrina enter. "Yes, Miss Wildwind?" Sabrina sighed. "Do you have a few minutes, Minerva? I wished to apologize for earlier." The Transfiguration professor looked surprised and then nodded, conjuring a comfortable seat by her desk for the younger woman.

Sabrina reached out and took the older woman's hand in hers. "I didn't want to behave so badly to you but... why did you allow Albus to just drop Harry off at the Dursley's like that? I knew that you had watched them that day and that it wasn't the right environment for Harry. Yet you gave the barest of arguments only. I sent so many letters to you about the abuse... all you ever said was 'Albus says that it is best that the boy stays there'. Obviously it was not or I would not have taken him from there."

Minerva was weeping by now, filled with guilt and sorrow. "I don't know, Sabrina. I brought every one of your letters to Albus and he would just wave them off. I'd always say that you would have no reason to lie and he would say, 'Harry must be with his blood family and she is not his blood.' I should've checked anyway but he's never led me wrong before now."

Sabrina didn't look convinced. "Hmph! And I assume that the 'merely high spirits of teenage boys' was his way of justifying what Severus was subjected to during his schooling?" Minerva blushed and couldn't meet her eyes. "If James hadn't intervened at the Shrieking Shack, Severus and Remus would be dead because of Sirius! And what did Albus do about it? Assign detention and take some points. And you did nothing! I don't want you to make the same mistakes again with my son, Minerva."

Minerva finally looked at Sabrina. "What can I do to help?" Sabrina relaxed upon seeing that there was hope. "Help me keep Harry out of Albus' control so that he can live his life as Lily and James would've wanted, not as the weapon Albus thinks him to be. Watch out for him and listen if he thinks something is wrong, no matter what Albus may say. Can you do that?" After a moment, Minerva nodded shakily and Sabrina reached out to hug her. "I know that this is a lot to take in but I want to trust you, Minerva. Please don't let me down." Minerva returned the embrace for a long moment before wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. "On my honor as a witch, I will not fail you, Sabrina. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and it is high time that I start acting like it." Sabrina beamed and left the classroom a moment later, feeling as if she'd just won a major victory.

**Sorry if this is longer than usual but I was inspired to redeem Minerva sooner than planned. Hope that you still like it. Will update soon!**


End file.
